Are You Kidding Me?
by Fantasist-94
Summary: When Rachel is forced to join the Cheerio's, Quinn learns that there is more than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you kidding me, Rachel? You're as clumsy as an elephant on a tightrope!" spat Santana. She was standing with her classic 'hands on hips' stance, leaning slightly forward with her eyes like slits. "What idiot said you could join the Cheerio's?"

"Actually that idiot was me, fake boobs." said Coach Sylvester as she strolled up behind them, making Santana jump out of her skin. She immediately backed off Rachel and looked at her feet. "I've heard that Rachel's voice could give us an edge at Nationals. Turns out the judges are tougher this year and we need something to distract them from those giant balloons on your chest that could deflate at any minute resulting in Hurricane Santana." She turned to Rachel, "So congrats kiddo! Welcome to the Cheerio's. I'll sort you out a uniform for practice this afternoon and please take that God awful headband off." Coach Sylvester walked out of the locker room and left Santana scowling. Just as she was about to pounce, Quinn Fabray walked in.

"What's going on here? The air feels tense." breathed Quinn, barely looking up from her locker. Santana swung around on her heels to face her.

"Man hands' is on the Cheerio's. Has this entire school gone crazy? No me gusta!" yelled Santana as she stormed out of the locker room. Quinn put her bag in her locker, let out a huge sigh and slammed it shut.

"If you do anything to ruin our chances at Nationals, I'll personally go out of my way to make your life hell." snapped Quinn. "I've taken enough crap this year so losing this trophy would just be the cherry on top." Rachel who had been standing awkwardly for a while now looked up at Quinn with slightly angry eyes.

"Do you think I even wanted to do this? Coach Sylvester ma…" Quinn interrupted Rachel mid-sentence.

"However, I'm willing to sacrifice my spare time to train you up. I just can't risk losing. Understand?"

Rachel was now confused but she hesitantly nodded in agreement at Quinn's offer. Joining the Cheerio's is the only chance she had left at being able to walk through the school corridors without getting slushied.

"Great. So I'll see you at 4 in the gym. And I expect to see you in your uniform with your hair tied back." demanded Quinn as she glided out of the locker room and into the gym leaving Rachel confused and nervous. She couldn't mess this up.

Quinn sat in Math and tapped her pen on her desk. How could Coach take such a huge risk right before Nationals? She knew that adding an edge to the routine, such as singing, could make them stand out, but adding someone with no cheerleading experience into the squad could sacrifice the glory for them all. Quinn liked Rachel most of the time- she was an amazing singer and excelled in Glee club. She knew that Rachel could become huge one day. Quinn mused all lesson about Rachel. Could she have talent in other areas too? Well, she'd definitely find out this afternoon.

Rachel wandered into the locker room five minutes late- Jacob has been following her the whole way there begging to see her bra. Being late probably wasn't the best start. Rachel expected the locker room to be full of Cheerio's doing their hair and comparing how skinny they were, but it was empty. "That's weird." Rachel said to herself as she found an empty locker and began to get changed into her new uniform. As she zipped up the back of her skirt, she looked down at herself. She looked pretty good- her long legs seemed endless in the short skirt and her average sized breasts seemed bigger in the tight material. _Not bad at all, Rachel_ she thought to herself.

After she'd tied her hair up into a perfect ponytail, she made her way to the gym. Just as she walked through the doors, she took a deep breath. _Come on, this is only cheerleading. It's nothing to be afraid of. I have a whole wall full of certificates and trophies for performing for Gods' sake! _

"Glad you could finally make it, Rachel." Said Quinn wryly without even turning around. "Everybody else has gone outside to practice but I figured you need some intense one-on-one training."

"Yeah sorry, I got held up." replied Rachel matter-of-factly. Quinn turned around to face her. Rachel felt even more nervous when Quinn looked slightly stunned as she moved her eyes slowly up and down her body. "So erm… What are you teaching me today?"

Quinn blinked, looked away and cleared her throat.

"We'll be doing some basic jumps today. Like this…" said Quinn as she leaped into the air, moving her legs up to her outstretched arms. She slightly stumbled as she landed. _What is happening to me? Rachel walks in in her cheerleading outfit and I find myself checking her out, then I stumble on a jump that I have been doing to perfection since I was 12! Her legs are pretty nice though- I wish I had those legs. Wait… what? Stop it, Quinn! You're here to teach, not admire._

"That doesn't happen usually, I swear." Quinn managed to laugh it off and, luckily, Rachel seemed to believe her.

The two girls practiced in the gym for around two hours, but in that time, Rachel had got the hang of many of the jumps and basic moves pretty quickly. As they walked into the locker room out of breath, they realised that everyone else had gone home and they were alone.

"Wow, we were in there for longer that I thought." said Quinn as she got her bag out of her locker. "Well done, you were good in there today. I have high hopes." Rachel returned Quinn's shy smile. _I guess she's not used to giving out compliments to me_, thought Rachel. "I errrm… didn't see your car in the lot today. Do you need a ride home?" offered Quinn. For some reason, she didn't want to leave Rachel yet. She wasn't used to spending so much time with her but she kind of liked it when she did.

"Oh no, my Dads will pick me up," stuttered Rachel. "They brought me here this morning so…"

"Come on, Rach. We both know there's no point in you hanging around waiting to be picked up when I could easily drop you off on my way home," explained Quinn. She didn't want to sound too nice though- she didn't like to show off her soft side- it was a sign of weakness. "I mean, I wouldn't have offered if I had to go out of my way to take you home." she added.

"Fine. Thanks."

In the car ride home, Rachel couldn't help but groan when The Black Eyed Peas came onto the radio. Quinn briefly looked over.

"What's your problem?"

"I hate this song so much." Rachel stated as she immediately changed the station. It was an involuntary reflex that she'd managed to pick up from when she was a child who had first started to love music.

"Wow Rachel, making ourselves at home aren't we?" said Quinn with cut-throat sarcasm. Rachel knew she wasn't being nasty as Quinn had a little smile on her face. "Hey, try this one. It's usually got some classics on," said Quinn as she changed the station again. "See." The starting music to 'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty' was blasting through the speakers.

"I love this song! You take the first verse." demanded Rachel. Being in Glee club, they both knew exactly how to make songs into duets without even practising. Quinn happily obliged. They sang the whole song, taking it in turns with different harmonies. They never knew their voices could work so well together and sound so… beautiful.

As they pulled up to Rachel's house, Quinn turned to face Rachel.

"I don't think you should get a nose job… I mean, I heard you talking about it to Tina and Mercedes in Glee club and I think your nose is f-fine." _Why am I stuttering? _

"Thank you, Quinn. I was still unsure but now I've got your approval to keep it, then I guess I'd be dumb to get a nose job." replied Rachel. Quinn looked confused. "What?"

"Why does my opinion make a difference?" asked Quinn.

"Because you're well… the prettiest girl at school. Beautiful in fact. So I appreciate any opinion you have about appearance." said Rachel shyly. She didn't look up at Quinn's face immediately but when she did, she met a set of perfect, hazel eyes that looked genuinely touched. They just stared at each other for a while with big smiles on their faces until Rachel heard her Dads car pull into the drive.

"Erm… I should go. My Daddy is always mad when I'm late for dinner- not that he can cook or anything. Dinner means take-out in our house." Rachel joked as she opened the car door. "Thanks for dropping me off. I really appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow." And before Quinn could say anything back, Rachel had already shut the door and started walking towards her house.

Quinn just sat in her car watching Rachel walk. She really did like those long, tanned legs of hers. She managed to rip her eyes away and bang her head against the wheel. _What the hell is going on with me? Did Rachel Berry just give me butterflies?_ Quinn rapidly drove off and tried her hardest to get Rachel off of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was sitting next to Finn at lunch talking about how to get the Glee club motivated and inspired. Finn had suggested an outing to see a band but Rachel pointed out that it would be way too costly. She sat and ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and thought hard about what to do. Glee club had been so repetitive recently and was just interested in Journey so every member was rapidly losing interest. Just as Rachel was about to reply to Finn's offer to go and see a movie, Rachel noticed the atmosphere around them all change. It felt like an all-powerful force had just entered the room- Rachel was right.

"Hey Rachel… Finn." Quinn greeted. She seemed disinterested and almost irritated by Finn's presence. She took a seat opposite Rachel. "You better cut down on the white bread if you want to be able to support human pyramids, Rach. There's this great bakery in town that do a wholemeal full of nuts and seeds that will get you supporting Santana's summer surgery before you know it." Rachel laughed at the witty comment.

"I'm stronger than I look." commented Rachel, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" replied Quinn, imitating Rachel's raised eyebrow.

"Well you'll find out when you think I'm ready"

"Looking forward to it." They both stared at each other with competitive looks. They must have been staring for quite a while as Finn waved his hands in front of Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel? Hello! Enough about cheerleading, we need to sort the Glee club out. We've spent too long trying to get everyone to work together for it just to fall apart." he said, looking passionate and concerned. Rachel usually thought that he was adorable when he pulled that face and started telling the world about how important the Glee club was to him, but today he just irritated her.

"I know Finn but there are other priorities at the moment. And anyway, I've got a simple solution. I think if some members are partnered up with people they would never normally do a duet with then they'll find that their voices make something new. We'll chuck in a prize for the winners and everyone will be excited about their new voice collaborations," said Rachel, smiling sweetly and turning to Quinn. "And I think Quinn and I are perfect examples. We'll go first. I'll check it over with before our next club meeting." Quinn looked shocked as Finn sat with his mouth hanging open like a caveman as he tried to process all the information.

"Right, so we're doing a duet together now. Wow, cheerleading and singing together? I'm going to get sick of you even more than I am now." said Quinn playfully.

"I know we've never been close… or friends for that matter but you must admit that our voices work well together and we kind of do now too," explained Rachel. The bell rang. "I'll see you at 4. I won't be late this time. Come on Finn." Rachel walked away leaving Quinn alone at the table. _I can't wait, _thought Quinn as she grabbed her bag and strode to class.

Quinn felt a stab in her back.

"Yes Santana?" snapped Quinn as she turned her head to face her. Santana gave a wicked smile.

"So I saw at lunch today that you're best buddies with the Dwarf now, huh? Brit and I were waiting for you but saw that you were otherwise engaged." Quinn rolled her eyes_. I wish Santana knew how ridiculous she sounds sometimes._

"We were only discussing things for Glee and her cheerleading. She seems to be okay at it so Nationals won't be a disaster. You'll just have to start tolerating her. And for the record, yes I like her- she's nice." Santana just stared at Quinn for a while and put her hands up as if to surrender.

"Okay, fine. You are the head cheerleader" she said, bitterly. "I just hope you're right. Truth be told, I can tolerate her most of the time, I just find it fun to pick on her height and put weird things in her food. If I don't do it, nobody else will."

"Oh and what an awful place the world would be without you, Santana." Quinn's sarcasm was really beginning to grate on her. She laughed to herself when she heard Santana curse under her breath in Spanish.

Quinn walked as fast as she could to the locker room. She was late- her teacher having to talk to her about her grades falling. She could not possibly be late after being so rude to Rachel yesterday for committing the same crime. As she ran into the locker room she caught Rachel in her skirt and bra and stopped in her tracks. The sight of Rachel's toned stomach and chiselled collar bone above a lacy black bra made Quinn momentarily stop breathing. _Oh my God. I've never noticed another girls' body like this before. _Quinn gulped and shook her head. Rachel began to speed up the getting dressed process now that Quinn had entered the room. _Say something, Quinn._

"Erm… sorry I'm late. Hey, let me help you with that." Quinn walked over to Rachel to help her do up her zipper on her cheerleading uniform. "It's really stuck there isn't it?" Rachel could feel Quinn's breath on the back of her neck. She was really enjoying Quinn being so close to her._ I have to make this last longer somehow. I don't know what is happening to me but there will be time to think about it later._

"I don't think it will work. I'll take it off and see what the problem is." lied Rachel as she pulled her uniform top off again. Quinn was so close to Rachel's bare body now. Her breathing became short and fast. As Rachel 'concentrated' hard on the zipper, she noticed that Quinn had gone silent apart from her very loud and fast breathing. _Something is happening to me. I want her to touch me. I think I'm being turned on by Quinn Fabray breathing down my neck. _

"Ouch, I think you accidentally caught my skin whilst trying to do it up. Can you rub it for me, I can't reach." A new found confidence in Rachel had suddenly come out of no-where but she had to see if Quinn was feeling the same as her. She did not reply but took a step closer to Rachel and raised her hand up to the middle of her spine. As her fingertips gently touched the soft skin of Rachel's back for the first time, they both felt an instant spark. Quinn hardened her rubbing and rested her other hand on Rachel's shoulder to gently massage. The feeling of her skin was so inviting.

"Does that feel good?" asked Quinn- her voice had turned deep and husky. She didn't need an answer as Rachel's head had tilted back and she sighed heavily. Suddenly they both jumped apart as they heard some of the Cheerio's come into the locker room. Rachel quickly put her top on and Quinn pretended to be re-doing her make-up.

"Oh hi Dwarf. You ready to practice with the rest of us or remain an outcast with Quinn?" beamed Santana slyly.

"But Rachel isn't a dwarf. She's too big to be an oompa loompa." added Brittany. Santana just ignored the comment. Meanwhile, all of Rachel's composure had returned.

"Actually Santana we aren't going to join you today. Why would we go outside with Sue in the freezing cold when we have permission to use the gym? And plus, I wouldn't want to look at your frizzy hair once it gets wet." replied Rachel innocently. "You know what? I think I'm getting better at retaliation thanks to you. I got a little bored of your re-occurring insults so I've made some up on my own." Santana looked like she was about to pounce.

"Rachel's right. Don't dish out what you can't take. See you after practice, San." added Quinn as she grabbed Rachel's hand and rushed her into the gym. They could both hear Santana yelling at them through the door.

"Oh my God, Rachel!" exclaimed Quinn. "That was amazing! She definitely deserved that. I didn't expect that to come out of your mouth though."

"And why's that?" asked Rachel.

"Because you always seem so… so… polite and sophisticated about things." Rachel put on a mocking offended expression.

"Oh! So you're saying I'm boring now?" Rachel said, raising her eyebrows with a cheeky grin.

"God no! I mean you're funny but just not daring… Forget it. Let's just practice." Quinn replied, digging a deeper hole. Rachel just laughed and began her stretches.

Quinn was behind Rachel, slowly stretching her arms down to touch her toes. She was desperately trying to figure out what just happened in the locker room_. I really, really enjoyed touching her. Even now I can't stop staring at her ass- that skirt is a perfect length for her. I could tell she was enjoying me touching her so what would happen if I did it again? It's completely innocent right? _

Rachel was also thinking to herself. She was still in shock at the way Quinn had made her feel. She'd never been attracted to girls before- sure she knew when they were pretty but with Quinn it was different. As she turned her head slightly to catch Quinn stretching her legs open on the floor, Rachel had to gulp. _I'm attracted to Quinn Fabray and I want her._

"Hey Rach, do you wanna try some little stunts now? I'll see if you've got good enough posture to be lifted," Quinn walked over to Rachel so she was facing her and put her hands tightly around her waist. They both avoided eye contact with eachother as Quinn went through what she was going to do. "Don't worry, I lift people all of the time. Ready? 3, 2, 1…" Quinn easily lifted Rachel's small frame up and held her there as Rachel outstretched her arms. She laughed as Quinn started to spin her around.

"You okay down there?" shouted Rachel. "You look tired. You can put me down now." Quinn obliged and slowly brought Rachel down. Their bodies rubbing together in the process. _Oh God, _they both thought.Once Rachel's feet hit the floor, neither of them moved. Quinn dared to move her eyes to meet Rachel's and her breath hitched once she did- they seemed darker and lustful. Quinn searched Rachel's face with her eyes until she fell upon some plump and, quite frankly, delicious looking lips. A gentle moan escaped Quinn as she watched Rachel's tongue seductively lick along her bottom lip before biting it. They just stood there staring at eachother until Rachel couldn't stand the silence.

"I errr…"

"Don't talk." interrupted Quinn as she leaned in slowly. Rachel could feel Quinn's hot breath tickle her lips. She was so close. _I need to feel her._

"Oh no, I think Sam is one of the better kissers on the football team," said Santana to Brittany as she opened to doors to the gym. Quinn and Rachel jumped apart and started to flatten their clothes in an attempt to regain composure. "Oh… hey guys. Don't worry, Rachel. I've forgiven you for your pathetic attempt to offend me earlier- it's just fuelled me to be even more cruel to you."

"Yeah… okay." muttered Rachel. She hadn't taken in what Santana had said as she was still trying to take her mind off what just nearly happened. She turned to Quinn. "I've got to go home now, loads of homework and stuff."

"Stuff?" replied Quinn disbelievingly. She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Yeah… stuff. See you tomorrow!" she yelled across the gym as she ran to the locker room with Quinn left behind. She watched her until the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn fell onto her bed. She needed to sort her head out. _What on earth is happening? I nearly kissed Rachel and I wanted to! These past couple of days I've seen a new side to her- she's flirty, witty and so God damn sexy. I have honestly never had such a desire to kiss someone as I did Rachel in the gym… not Finn, Puck or Sam. _Quinn started to think about Finn. _Why on earth was I so obsessed with him? He is such a boring, dumb idiot sometimes. I know he's sweet and kind but honestly? He doesn't interest me as much as Rachel… We had a spark between us in the gym- I just know it. I just hope she knows it too. _Quinn had mentally recorded every second of their moment together in the gym. Rachel had such a look of desire in her eyes. Quinn can't be wrong- she never is. Rachel must feel the same. _If only Santana hadn't rudely interrupted us then I would know for sure by now. Oh my God… _Quinn shot up with her eyes wide. _What if she saw us?_ Quinn had a flash back to Santana bursting into the room- she had immediately paused and said "Oh…" before insulting Rachel. _She must have seen us._ Quinn leaped of her bed to grab her cell.

"Come on, come on! Pick up!" said Quinn through gritted teeth.

"Okay Quinn… No need to be rude. What's up?" Quinn sighed with relief. Santana didn't seem to be acting any different with her.

"Oh hi… I just… Erm… I didn't get to write down the Spanish homework today. I was wondering if you…"

"Cut out the crap, Quinn. If this is about your little crush on the Dwarf, then yes I know. It was to be expected anyway, so no worries." interrupted Santana. Quinn sat down on the side of her bed with her mouth wide open. "Come on, Q. Brit and I talk about it aaaallll the time. Sssh Brit! She doesn't know you're here." Quinn could hear Santana and Brittany giggling down the phone.

"Well now I know." replied Quinn, rolling her eyes. "What do you mean you expected it?"

"Wow, I can't believe you didn't notice the sexual tension between you two, yet I did! Even Brittany guessed."

"Sexual tension?" hissed Quinn. This was getting ridiculous.

"Yeah- it's when two people just wanna rip eachothers clothes off and get their mac on. You spend so much time arguing with her about Finn that you don't realise you're channelling it all into anger. I caught you staring at her legs _ten_ times in Glee club last week," stated Santana. Quinn remained silent with disbelief. "So stop being such a prude and go gets some action. Oh, and if you were worried that I would tell? Bitch please. I've got so many more interesting things to do. Bye Q." And Santana was gone.

Quinn knew that Santana wouldn't be disgusted with the whole situation as her and Brittany were clearly having a fling of their own. Santana was very clever- more than she let on sometimes, and she knew even more about Quinn than Quinn herself did. _Maybe she's right, I think I do like Rachel. Oh God… what am I getting myself into? Whatever it is, I think I'm ready._

Rachel was sitting at the dinner table with her Dads daydreaming. She kept replaying Quinn's husky voice telling her to stop talking just before she leaned in. Damn Santana for ruining it! Rachel loved the way Quinn made her feel when she touched her. She wasn't sure what this meant for them- is it more than just the physical contact she likes? She never imagined her life with another girl but Quinn really made her heart beat hard and fast. Rachel had always admired Quinn for being so strong and beautiful, but now she found her hot, sexy and oh so appealing. She found Quinn's power over everyone alluring and couldn't wait to get to know her some more- even if it opened new doors for Rachel.

"Hello? Earth to Rachel!" shouted her Daddy. Rachel jumped out of her skin. "What were you daydreaming about kiddo? Not that Finn guy I hope. He's messed you around enough."

"No Daddy! Not Finn. Nobody actually. Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." said Rachel as she got up from the table. Her Dads just watched her leave the room and wondered why she was acting so strangely.

She quickly shut and locked the door behind her and let out a huge sigh. She needed to see Quinn. It was near impossible to take her mind of her. The thoughts of Quinn's perfect, soft skin and the feel of her hands tightly gripped around Rachel's waist was driving her crazy. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

As Quinn marched down the corridors, the other students at WMHS spread apart to let her through like the Red Sea. This was how it should be. Quinn had earned the right to have high status in this school. She had put in so much effort to be Captain of the Cheerio's and nearly died trying to regain her power after her pregnancy but, regardless, she had done it. Quinn Fabray was desired by all of the guys in the school but none of them could take Quinn's heart. As Quinn mused about this on her way to class, she halted at the sight of a pair of surprisingly long, tan legs that were barely covered by a blue and white plaid skirt. Nobody could pull off the sexy school girl look other than Rachel Berry. _Should I stop and say hi? _Quinn's heart was racing. Rachel hadn't seen her yet. Was it too late to carry on walking and avoid losing all composure?

"Quinn… Hi," stuttered Rachel. They were both obviously nervous. _I need to regain my posture NOW!_

"Hey, Rachel. I was just about to come over here and tell you that I don't think that skirt length is appropriate for school. I can see all of the guys staring at your legs as we speak." Quinn was using this as an opportunity to find out if yesterday wasn't just a one-off. She just needed Rachel to reply with something flirty.

"Why, are you jealous?" replied Rachel as she leaned against her locker with a cheeky grin on her face. _She looks so hot._

"Of them or you?"

"That's why I asked you, Quinn." _Thank God! This is working._

"Let's just say that I didn't mention your skirt was inappropriate for _all_ occasions. I'm sure in some places I would accept it." And with a quick pivot, Quinn walked away beaming with the knowledge that Rachel was indeed flirting with her. _This is what I thought. She's into me. _She quickly turned her head to look back at Rachel. She was still leaning against her locker with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. _If teasing is what you want Rachel Berry, then teasing is what you'll get._

Glee club wasn't until tomorrow so another day of Cheerio's practice was on the cards for Rachel, and she could not wait. Eagerly she rushed to the locker room to get changed, but Quinn was already there.

"Hey!" said Quinn with a huge grin on her face. "Somebody's eager."

"That makes two of us. Are we still doing our private sessions?" asked Rachel out of curiosity. She hoped for Quinn to say yes. She couldn't face being interrupted by Santana's crude comments.

"We will be working alone until I think you're ready. We're getting quite behind. There are too many… distractions." said Quinn innocently as she slowly reached down to tie up her shoe lace and, in the process, giving Rachel a perfect view of her ass in her Cheerio's skirt. Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes burning into her. "Hurry up and get changed. We haven't got all day." snapped Quinn to show Rachel that she was in control.

_Two can play at that game Quinn Fabray_, thought Rachel.

"You know, being Captain of the Cheerio's, you must have a lot of control, huh?" said Rachel as she slowly pulled her sweater off to reveal her toned stomach and deep red bra that perfectly suited her tan skin. Quinn nodded and gulped. Rachel smirked.

"But there must be some things you can't control…" continued Rachel as she ran her hands gently over her stomach and unzipped her skirt and brought it down her legs to reveal a matching pair of panties. Rachel was right- Quinn couldn't control herself all of the time as her eyes were repeatedly moving over Rachel's body. A throaty moan escaped Quinn's lips that seemed to fill the room. "What was that Quinn?" asked Rachel even though she knew exactly what just happened. Rachel seductively ran her fingers along her bra and bit her bottom lip as she pretended to search for her Cheerio's uniform.

"God, Rachel…" whispered Quinn as she slammed her eyes shut, turned away and walked to the gym. Rachel laughed to herself. Who knew she could be so confident? After she and Quinn had flirted earlier in the day, Rachel knew that Quinn wanted her and that gave her a slight power over her and she was enjoying every second. The small moan that Quinn let out had aroused Rachel to the point that she could feel her panties get slightly wet. _Nobody has ever done that to me before without touching me._

Quinn clenched her fists and tilted her head back. She drew in deep breaths but struggled to let them out again. She was so turned on by Rachel's little teasing show. _I can't feel like this at school. It's not right! Damn that girl for being so sexy! _Quinn's momentary composure was lost the second Rachel strolled into the room.

"Right… I guess we should get started." said Quinn. Rachel obliged so they both went through what Rachel had learnt and Quinn taught her some more simple moves. She purposely avoided any that required close up, bodily contact in an attempt to control herself and not jump on Rachel. Neither of them knew what to do next. Who was going to make the first move? The game had only just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

After cheerleading practice, the air between Rachel and Quinn wasn't so tense- it was pleasant. They got changed rather promptly to avoid any wandering eyes but kept conversation between them going.

"I didn't know you could get vegan ice cream! How does that even work?" said a surprised Quinn. Rachel laughed.

"Who knows? It tastes good though… I think. I've never tried dairy ice cream so I wouldn't know from a normal persons' point of view." replied Rachel as she packed her things into her bag. "You'll have to try it sometime."

"Do you have some at home?" said Quinn. She immediately regretted asking. _Good one, Quinn. You practically invited yourself over to her house. She's going to run a mile now._ Quinn clenched her fists in self-annoyance. There was a moments silence between the two girls until Rachel turned to face Quinn.

"Of course I do! What teenage girl doesn't have ice cream in their freezer at all times?" Rachel replied before finally plucking up enough courage to ask Quinn a question she had been avoiding in fear of rejection. "Would you like to come over and try some?" Quinn was relieved.

"What… like now?" _Keep it together, Quinn! Stop sounding like a pathetic, shy nerd- you're always the one in control, remember?_ Rachel nodded and unveiled a very slow and sexy smile that made Quinn shiver with excitement. "Sure, okay then. Let's go." Quinn quickly grabbed her things and left with Rachel.

Once they reached Quinn's car, she routed around her bag for her keys.

"Shit! Where are they?" Quinn's hands were slightly shaking in anticipation. She couldn't wait to get Rachel alone in a place where there could be nobody to ruin the moment- except her Dads of course but Quinn was hoping they'd be out. Suddenly she felt a soft hand grab hers.

"Stop fretting, Quinn. I saw you put them in your coat pocket. Is there something else on your mind by any chance?" questioned Rachel with that sexy smirk again. Quinn found her keys, opened the passenger door for Rachel and just before she closed it, she leaned in so she could whisper into Rachel's ear.

"I can't wait to show you exactly what's on my mind." Rachel gulped and momentarily stopped breathing. Goosebumps were forming all over her body._ I need her to touch me so badly. I don't know how much longer I can take this._

The car journey to Rachel's house was silent. Neither of them spoke and they barely even breathed. Rachel noticed that Quinn's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Rachel enjoyed Quinn being agitated- it made Rachel, after all of these years of being threatened by Quinn, feel in control of her.

She had been struggling to keep her hands off Quinn ever since they nearly kissed. Sometimes she'd even have to sit on them, but at this moment, Rachel felt she could deprive them no more. She hesitantly moved her left arm up to reach the head-rest behind Quinn's head. Quinn pretended not to notice. This gave Rachel more courage. She began to gently stroke the back of Quinn's neck. Rachel could easily tell that Quinn was enjoying it as she wasn't even trying to control her heavy breathing now. _I think I can do better than this_, thought Rachel. She stopped stroking with her fingers and began to use her nails instead. A quiet whimper escaped from Quinn's lips and managed to fill the whole car. Rachel responded to this and dug her nails in harder.

"Fuck, Rachel," murmured Quinn. The car slowed right down. "I can't concentrate on driving when you're doing that." Rachel quickly moved her hand away.

"Oh… sorry." whispered Rachel. Quinn burst out laughing. "What?"

"Don't ever say you're sorry for something like that… ever! I'm laughing because this whole situation is just silly." said Quinn between uncontrollable snorts.

"Is there a situation then, Quinn?" questioned Rachel. She was searching for a verbal conformation that this was more than just friendship. Quinn immediately stopped laughing and her facial expressions went back to a mixture of anxious and excited.

"Erm… just that I'm really looking forward to trying your ice cream." _Oh God. You idiot! That just sounds plain filthy._ "No! I mean… Oh shit." Quinn tried her best to cover up what had just escaped her mouth but it was too late. She quickly glanced at Rachel to see her smirking slightly.

Once they arrived at Rachel's house, they abruptly got out of the car and walked up to her door. Quinn was nervous. If her Dads were in, she'd have to act like everything was normal and that she never had filthy thoughts about pushing their daughter up against a wall and kissing the living daylight of her.

"If you're worried that my Dads are in, they're not." said Rachel casually as she unlocked the door. Quinn gave an obvious sigh of relief, "That nervous, huh?"

"No, I just got really scared at the thought of being in a room with two more people that are most likely to be just like you, Rach." replied Quinn with her usual amount of wit. _Good, my composure is back. I need to keep this up. This is me. Smart, strong and completely in control._ Quinn walked in to Rachel's house. It was big, but not huge, and had what must have been hundreds of family photos on the walls- all up the stairs and along the hall ways. Quinn felt so warm there- it wasn't like her miserable house which just felt cold and lonely all of the time.

"Your house is really nice- I like this photo in particular," said Quinn as she pointed to a photo of a young Rachel Berry beaming away, clutching a trophy. "You look so adorable." Rachel blushed.

"That's me when I was five. It was my first singing competition and I won. That's the day I knew that I would be on Broadway someday." Rachel said as she stroked the picture with her thumb. Quinn just stared at Rachel and took in how much her face lit up when she talked about her dreams. It made Quinn feel a sudden rush of affection for the talented girl. Rachel was oblivious to this as she walked away to the kitchen. _I've got it bad. _

Quinn snapped out of her daydream and followed Rachel.

"You will make it. I know you will." replied Quinn, even though it was delayed. Rachel just smiled and thanked her.

"Right, ice cream time." said Rachel as she shut the freezer. "Would you mind getting the bowls out?" She was now opening the tub on the counter.

"Yeah, sure. Where are they?" answered Quinn obediently.

"Just in the cupboard above me." Quinn looked above and realised she'd have to reach over Rachel to get the bowls. _Is she up to something? She could have easily got them herself._ Regardless of the situation, Quinn obliged and thought she'd have some fun in the meantime. She slowly walked towards Rachel, whose back was to Quinn, and slipped one hand lightly around her waist as she lifted her arm up to open the cupboard and reach the bowls. During this, she pressed her body gently against Rachel's- pushing her hips slightly harder into Rachel's ass. Quinn made sure she had slowed the whole process down so she could enjoy the feeling of being so close to her for longer. She began to feel her heart rate increase and her mouth turned dry. She had very quickly and intensely been turned on- so much so that she could not bring herself to move away. Instead she forgot about the bowls and brought her hand down to rest on Rachel's waist. Luckily Rachel's hair was still up from Cheerio's practice so Quinn had full access to her neck. _I need to taste that skin. _Quinn slowly lowered her head down so she could gently run the tip of her nose up the back of Rachel's neck. She felt Rachel shiver underneath her touch. She could hear Rachel's breathing become erratic and noticed that she was tightly gripping the kitchen work top. _She's enjoying this as much as I am, _thought Quinn just as she brushed her lips on the same spot of skin, followed by more light kisses. Quinn shortly gave up with good behaviour as she was now sure that Rachel had given her the conformation to continue. So she ran the tip of her tongue from the back of Rachel's neck, to her ear lobe where Quinn briefly ticked before nibbling. This was rewarded with a loud whimper escaping Rachel's lips and one of her hands moving off the work top to slide around Quinn's neck and hold her head down. Quinn felt Rachel's nails dig in deeper than in the car- it felt so erotic and Quinn's body couldn't fight back a low, throaty moan.

"You're so sexy, Rachel." murmured a very horny Quinn into Rachel's ear as she nibbled slightly harder. _As much as I don't want to, I have to pull away now before this gets too heavy. We are in the kitchen after all. _Quinn reluctantly pulled herself away from Rachel and in the process, thought that it was one of the toughest things she'd ever had to do. Before Quinn had a chance to say anything, Rachel quickly turned around to face Quinn with her eyes full of lust.

"No! Don't you dare pull away." demanded Rachel as she grabbed Quinn's neck with both hands and pulled her closer. Just as their lips were about the crash together with desire, they heard the front door open and a voice shout out.

"We're home, Rachel!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: Sorry for the short chapter- I've been very busy recently, but I've been thinking a lot about what to put in the future chapters. I'll make it up to you soon- I promise.

"Are you kidding me?" hissed Quinn as she pulled herself away from Rachel. Rachel looked angry, and returned the greeting to her Dads through gritted teeth. They kissed her on the cheek before turning to Quinn with broad smiles.

"So who have we got here then?" said Leroy. Quinn suddenly became very nervous and struggled to get her words out.

"I-I'm Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you." she said, shaking both of Rachel's dads hands. _Pull yourself together._

"The Quinn Fabray? We've heard a lot about you." said Hiram, with a silly grin. Quinn felt a cold sweat on her brow.

"You have?" Quinn turned to Rachel with her eyes wide in horror. Rachel anxiously bit her bottom lip.

"Oh yeah! You definitely are as pretty as Rach said."

"Daddy! Shut up! We're going upstairs." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her away from the two giggling men. As they reached Rachel's bedroom, Quinn snorted before letting out a laugh that filled the room.

"So you think I'm pretty? That's sweet." said Quinn, still giggling. Rachel sighed heavily and joined Quinn on the side of the bed.

"It's not funny." mumbled Rachel. Quinn turned to face her.

"So, what else have you told them? You've got the hots for me?" and with that sentence, Quinn's eyebrow raised with a sneaky grin. Rachel thought she'd play along- then maybe Quinn would stop teasing her.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"You didn't exactly push me off when I was pressed against you whilst reaching for some bowls," Rachel shuffled as she began to heat up with Quinn's words. "And that little strip tease you put on for me in the locker room… You knew I was watching your every move." As Quinn continued to talk, Rachel got up off the bed. She couldn't take this frustration any more. She was so desperate for Quinn to make the first move. She had to dangle some kind of bait in front of her.

"You mean, like this?" questioned Rachel as she slowly lifted up her t-shirt and chucked it on the floor. She noticed Quinn's eyes suddenly fix on Rachel's body. She was practically drooling. "Oh come on, Quinn! You've seen it all before. Surely it doesn't… do anything to you, right?" With those words, Quinn gulped and struggled to suppress her moans. Rachel was now running her fingers up and down her bra strap.

"You know what it does to me, Rach," Quinn slowly got up off the bed. "I can't fight it anymore." Her eyes were now glued to Rachel's. They both struggled to breath. _This is it._

"Then don't." whispered Rachel. Just as Quinn raced up to grab Rachel, they froze when they heard steps coming towards the door. Rachel grabbed her t-shirt and ran to her en-suite bathroom just in time before Leroy quietly knocked on the door before opening it. _You have got to be kidding me. Interrupted again?_

"Is Quinn staying for dinner? Wait… where is she?" Quinn momentarily didn't know what to say. _She's in her bathroom putting her clothes back on because we were about to finally get it on until you rudely interrupted us again._

"Erm… She's just in the bathroom. I would love to stay for dinner, thankyou." replied Quinn, with a fake grin plastered on her face.

"Great, it will be ready in a minute. Well, it will be delivered in a moment, haha. Take away. I hope you don't mind vegan food?"

"Sounds great. We'll be down in a minute." answered Quinn. The second Leroy shut the door, Rachel came out of her hiding place fully clothed.

"That was close. I'm so sorry about my Dads. They never seem to get the concept of privacy." Rachel let out a pathetic, fake laugh as she walked out of the room. Quinn followed apprehensively. _They must have seen how guilty I looked. I don't know if I can face them for another hour._

As they all sat down for dinner, they chatted about school, the Cheerio's and other general interests they all had. Quinn got to know Rachel's Dads quite well in such a short time and began to really admire them. They had managed to bring up such an intelligent and talented girl despite the circumstances that many people, such as her Father, would disapprove of. As Quinn sat deep in thought, she jumped as she felt a soft hand brush against her thigh. Quinn was still in her Cheerio's uniform so was veryexposed. _Was that an accident or did she intend on doing that? _Quinn decided it was an accident until she felt it again, but this time the soft hand remained on her thigh. Rachel's fingers began to gently caress the skin of Quinn's thigh as she moved them further up. Quinn had to cover her whimpering with coughs.

"Are you okay, Quinn? Do you need some water?" asked Hiram. Quinn reached under the table and squeezed Rachel's hand before moving it away.

"No, I'm fine thankyou." replied Quinn as she squirmed in her seat. She was so turned on it was unbelievable. But being so at the dinner table was just wrong. She glanced over at Rachel briefly to find a mischievous grin on her face. _She really is a tease._

When they all finished eating, Quinn was sent on her way as Rachel's Dads had announced that she was behind on homework and they liked keeping her on a tight schedule. She reluctantly said goodbye to Rachel with a brief 'we're only friends' hug and thanked her Dads for having her. As she reached her car, she turned to look back at the house. _That girl is so under my skin. I've never desired anything so much in my life. Next time there will be no interruptions._


	6. Chapter 6

The following day Rachel was in the restroom touching up her makeup when an unexpected presence strolled in. She smiled at Quinn's reflection in the mirror and continued putting on her mascara as if everything was normal and she didn't want to pin her against the wall. Quinn stood next to her and leaned into the mirror to check her face. As she leaned over, Rachel was enabled access to look right down her Cheerio's uniform. She could just see the top of a deep pink bra lined with a slither of white lace. Quinn pretended not to notice Rachel's burning gaze because she knew if she pointed it out, Rachel would look away and she really enjoyed teasing her.

After a minute of staring, Rachel shook her head and ripped her eyes away.

"So erm, I was thinking about glee club and…"

"I don't have your number," interrupted Quinn.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your cell phone number. I only ever get to talk to you in school so I thought it might be a logical thing for erm… friends to text. So this is me asking for your number." let out Quinn as she hoisted herself up onto the side. Rachel smirked as she nodded and picked up her eyeliner and stepped closer to Quinn. She looked around quickly before pulling down the side of Quinn's uniform and brushed the skin around her collar bone with her fingertips before slowly writing her number onto the skin. Quinn's breathing hitched as she stared down at Rachel. Once Rachel had finished, her hand remained on the skin a little longer before she pulled it away.

"There. Just make sure you don't smudge it." said Rachel cheekily. Quinn tried to register what just happened but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. _Oh great_, they both thought.

"Aw, look at you two putting your make up on together. You're practically a married couple already." said Santana as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail before brushing it. "But would you two please go and get a room? I'm sick of watching you drool over Snow White's eighth missing dwarf all of the time, Quinn."

"Shut up, Santana. See you in Glee club, Rachel." said Quinn casually as she pushed herself off the side and began to walk out.

"I wouldn't go out with your uniform pulled down like that. People will begin to suspect." Santana said as she re-arranged Quinn's clothing and let her go with a sly smile. Once Quinn was gone, she turned to Rachel who was unwillingly waiting to see what Santana had to say.

"I guess Quinn didn't mention to you that I know about your little crushes on eachother," Rachel enjoyed hearing a conformation of Quinn's feelings like that.

"So you know for sure then?"

"Yeah. I guessed from observing the way you two look at eachother. Even before you joined the Cheerio's you always had a spark between you. All those arguments you had over nothing were just ridiculous but I figured that you two were just sexually frustrated. Quinn explained some things to me down the phone the other night. It's totally gross, but whatever. You can like who you like, just please stop flaunting it all over the place like two dogs in heat." And with that, Santana restored her hair back to a tight pony-tail and left, leaving Rachel smiling to herself._ I think Santana is actually happy for us- she just finds it difficult to express positive emotions, that's all. And she pretty much confirmed that Quinn has out rightly said that she likes me._ Rachel merrily left the restroom and walked to her next lesson.

Quinn sat in Spanish twitching her leg with anticipation. She now had Rachel's number and was finding it really difficult to not text her in lesson. _I can't resist._ Quinn got out her phone and began to text under her desk.

**Quinn: Guess who? x**

**Rachel: Erm… I honestly have no idea. Do you have blonde hair? x**

**Quinn: I do, yes. x**

**Rachel: A sexy smile? x **

**Quinn: I hope so. x **

**Rachel: Are you wearing a pink bra with white lace? x**

**Quinn: Oh you saw then? ;) x**

**Rachel: How could I not? And hello Quinn. :D x**

**Quinn: Hey! So what did Santana say to you earlier? x**

**Rachel: Oh not much. Just that you have a crush on me… x **

Quinn did not text back for a while. She didn't know what to say. It's been pretty obvious that there was something between them but it was scary actually saying it out loud._ I like a girl. Oh my God. I really, really do. It doesn't even feel weird, I'm just excited._

**Rachel: Quinn? x **

**Quinn: I couldn't possibly respond to that over text ;) x **

**Rachel: Hmm… You can tell me later then. I've got to go, my teacher keeps looking over at me. See you in Glee club. I can't wait. xx**

**Quinn: Okay. Mine too. Honestly, any one would think you weren't allowed to use your phones in class. Haha. Bye xx **

Quinn smiled to herself. This relationship with Rachel was exciting, mysterious and made her feel constantly turned on with anticipation of knowing she will eventually be able to have her hands on Rachel's body and kiss her with no interruptions. Someday soon she would finally, _finally_ get to kiss her. _I can't wait._

Rachel sat in her usual seat towards the back in the choir room. She felt like an excited child who was queuing up for a new toy. She had planned the perfect way to spend more time with Quinn at school without people thinking it was odd. And, of course, her idea would help Glee club too but in this case, they came second. As Quinn strode in through the door, Rachel's breathing stopped for a second. _She looks so hot. _Quinn's eyes were fixed on Rachel's with a sultry glare. Her lips were slightly parted to reveal pearly white teeth. When she noticed a set of brown eyes watching her, she caught them and gave a very slow, flirtatious smile. Rachel had to pull her eyes away before she started to drool. _I've never seen that look before. This girl must mean business. I think she'll like my little plan._

"Sorry I'm late, ." announced Quinn as she took a seat painfully far away from Rachel.

"Don't worry, Quinn. Right guys!" Mr Schue clapped his hands to together as he began to talk about his usual boring favourite bands.

"Come on! I don't want to sing anymore songs that I've never even heard. Can't we just choose whatever we want? " interrupted Puck.

"No! You need to explore other groups. Just because you've never heard the songs doesn't mean they aren't good."

", if I may? I think we need something that will spice everyone up a bit," added Kurt. "Glee club has just been getting a repetitive and I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say this… It's been getting boring. There's just no passion anymore. I overheard Brittany saying she'd rather be doing Math and she can't even count to a hundred."

"It's true. I reached 99 yesterday but I couldn't see why a number with two zeros in it could be bigger than that…" said Brittany. Santana gave her a sympathetic shrug before linking their pinkies.

"Well… I don't think letting you all on the loose to choose your own song would be good enough practice. We all need our voices to work together and doing our own thing could jeopardize that." replied . This is was Rachel's cue to stand up and announce her plan.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and being the leader of this club has made me realise a few things. We haven't all had a chance to do duets with every person in this group yet so I think it's important we see whose voices collaborate well together. It could give us an edge at Regionals." said Rachel. looked dubious. "And I think if maybe we chucked a prize in for whoever sounded the best, say… a free dinner at Breadstix , then people would be much more enthusiastic and want to sing." Rachel took in a deep breath. She'd been training herself to give long speeches with minimal breathing so she could get her words out quicker.

"Okay!" smiled , "I guess we could give it a go. Good idea, Rachel."

"Really?" Rachel was so excited. _This is working out so well._ The whole group jumped around with excitement and immediately began to get competitive.

"Really. Right, let's see... Quinn, I'm going to put you with Rachel. I've never seen you two sing together and I think your voices may work well." As the words came out of 's mouth, Quinn felt her heartbeat increase. _More time with Rachel? Sounds amazing to me. Work and play._

Once everybody had been allocated partners, they all separated apart to the library and home to work on their song choice, music and choreography. It was only Quinn and Rachel left in the choir room. Quinn slowly walked up to Rachel.

"Good work you little sneak." Quinn was now only a meter away from Rachel.

"Thankyou, Quinn. My only concern is the Glee club, obviously." lied Rachel in a purposefully unconvincing tone.

"I see. So you didn't even think about all the time we'd have together… alone?"

"Didn't cross my mind," A huge grin was now plastered on Rachel's face. She couldn't keep up the innocent act anymore. "Why… what do you think could possibly happen when we're alone other than lots of singing?" Quinn eyes were turning dark with hunger. She almost looked like she was going to pounce at any minute. _I'm alone with this smart, sexy girl who is into me. Everybody has gone home so there could be nobody to come between us. This is my chance, _thought Quinn as she began to slowly move her gaze up and down Rachel's bare, silky looking, tanned legs. As Rachel watched Quinn search her body, she felt her whole body become aroused. Her heart was racing and the urge to grab Quinn and do many things to her was becoming hard to control. _I need her so badly._

"Can I show you?" Quinn asked in a low, husky voice which sent shivers up and down Rachel's spine.

"Quinn, I need you to show me. I'm begging you." And with that, Quinn marched up to Rachel, grabbed her hair tightly with both hands and pushed her against the side of the piano. Their lips crashed together in a passionate frenzy. Neither of them could control their desire. As Quinn kissed Rachel at an alarming pace, she pushed her tongue to part Rachel's lips and demanded more access. Rachel allowed Quinn's tongue to explore hers- they snaked around each other and quickly became tangled together with craving as they could feel the vibrations of each other's moans. Quinn's hands were uncontrollably moving around Rachel's body. She released her grip on Rachel's hair and slid them down Rachel's back until she found the bottom of Rachel's jumper. She slid her hands up the hot, smooth skin of her back and slowly dragged her nails against the skin on their way down.

"Fuck, Quinn." murmured Rachel between kisses. Quinn's thoughts were barely together. She just knew she needed more. Quinn felt Rachel's hands slide down her Cheerio's uniform until they landed on her ass and roughly squeezed. This resulted in a whimper escaping between the consistent moans of the two girls. Quinn became ravenous for the taste of Rachel's skin. She had little idea what she was doing- she was completely lost in the heat of the moment. She pulled herself from Rachel's lips and left a trail on kisses along her jaw before reaching a soft, sensitive neck. Quinn immediately began to nibble on the salty skin and suck hard. The taste was euphoric.

"Jesus, Rach. What are you doing to me?" mumbled Quinn as she continued to prey on Rachel's neck. Rachel was heavily moaning and had her hand pushing Quinn's head down so she could gain more access. They were lost in each other's taste, touch and feel. They were both overcome with desire. As they came up for air, Quinn rested her forehead on Rachel's. Their breathing was heavy and fast. Their eyes burned into one another's. They finally managed to get some thoughts together in their heads.

"The wait was so worth it then, huh?" said Rachel between rapid breaths.

"Oh this isn't everything. I'm nowhere near done with you yet. But because of where we are, we should probably stop." replied Quinn reluctantly. She kissed Rachel's lips slowly and sensually. She lightly bit her bottom lip to tease Rachel before pulling away. _That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Next time I will have all of her- it's too painful to stop._

"I can't even… Oh my God." said Rachel, still in a haze.

"I know," Quinn smiled at her. "Well, until next time . I think our parents will be expecting us home for dinner any minute now." She went over to grab her things before coming to an abrupt hault. "Oh shit… I've really butchered your neck. Do you have a scarf or anything?" laughed Quinn. Rachel got out her mirror and gasped.

"How on earth will I cover these up, Quinn?" She tried to be serious but couldn't help laughing. "Luckily I do have a scarf for getting home. I think I'll be using a lot of foundation."

"I like them. It's like I've marked my territory." said Quinn as she stroked them with her fingertips.

"Your territory? I like that… I think." replied Rachel, who was becoming rapidly turned on again at the thought of Quinn selfishly wanting her all to herself.

"Good. There might be more of it. I'll see you tomorrow, Rach." Quinn quickly pecked Rachel's cheek before walking out of the room. If she had kissed her on the lips again, she feared she wouldn't be able to stop. As she walked to her car, she couldn't wipe off the huge grin on her face. She knew Rachel was still standing in the choir room trying to work out what the hell just happened, but she was confident that it, and more, would happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

Author notes: Guys, so sorry again for the long wait. I've had a few exams recently so I've reluctantly had to put studying before Faberry. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for your great reviews- keep them coming!

_Stop teasing me! _Rachel was sat in Glee club trying her best to send telepathic messages to Quinn. Quinn was sat a few meters away and seeing as they were right at the back of the classroom, she used the opportunity to turn her head to face Rachel and seductively lick her lips whilst moving her eyes slowly up and down Rachel's body. Rachel had to sit on her hands in an attempt to prevent all lion-like pouncing. Thank God Glee club was nearly over for this week, she didn't know how much of this torture she could handle. Having Quinn sit so close to her and not being able to do anything about it was too painful.

"Okay, guys. That's it for this week. I hope you've all been working on your duets as you're going to be performing them on Monday. Have a good weekend." Mr Schue dismissed them all.

Just as Quinn was walking towards Rachel, Santana and Brittany stepped in between them.

"Hey Q, Brit and I were wondering if you and the dwarf wanted to hang out with us," stated Santana. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist spending an afternoon with us so we'll meet you…"

"Uh… Sorry, San. We were going to go to Rachel's house." interrupted Quinn.

"Excuse me? I'll pretend I didn't hear that pitiful excuse. We'll meet you outside the movie theatre in an hour." And with that, Santana and Brittany marched out the door. Quinn turned to Rachel with a we've-really-got-no-choice smile.

"Okay! Fine! We'll give in to her _again_!" said Rachel trying to look angry but just giggling. Something about Santana's uncanny ability to manipulate anyone was amusing- even when they knew she was doing it, they still agreed to her requests.

Quinn and Rachel had brought their own cars so had to drive apart. As Quinn drove to the movie theatre, she thought about how good Rachel looked today in that very short skirt. She found it increasingly difficult to withhold her feelings. _I'd kill to be able to push her up against her locker and give her the hottest kiss she's ever had._

Rachel was also thinking about Quinn in her petite Cheerio's uniform. She gulped. _I don't know if I can control myself in a dark movie theatre with Quinn sitting dangerously close to me._

As they both got out of their cars and met Santana and Brittany at the entrance, Rachel could feel Quinn's eyes burning into her. She turned around to find her staring at Rachel's legs. Just as Rachel was about to make excuses for Quinn and her to escape together, Santana started to talk.

"Brittany and I are going to get some snacks; you two go ahead and get our seats." Quinn could have sworn she saw Santana wink just before she turned to the snack bar. Rachel led the way in quite a hurry.

"Slow down, Rach! We're not in Cheerio's practice!" yelled Quinn. Rachel turned on her heels and marched up to Quinn. She slowly pulled Quinn's head down by her neck so she could whisper in her ear,

"I thought the faster we get in that dark room, the faster you get to show me what you've been imaging all day when staring at my legs." Rachel gently ran the tip of her tongue along Quinn's earlobe before walking off. Quinn momentarily stood completely still in shock of what Rachel just said and did. Quinn had been turned on all day at the thought of touching Rachel but now she'd been tipped over the edge and was now desperate to feel her. _She gets more and more sexy everyday._ Quinn ran to catch Rachel up. When she got to the door, she could see that Rachel had already found their seats which were conveniently placed at the back on the far left.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for this all day," mumbled Rachel as she slid her hands around Quinn's neck and pulled her head until their lips locked. _It's happening again. Quinn has brought out a whole new me- I never thought I'd say and do these kind of things but they seem to be rolling off my tongue._ Quinn immediately took control of the kiss and started to nibble on Rachel's lip as her hands rapidly slid down her waist to rest on top of her thighs.

"Mmm, so soft," said Quinn between planting kisses along Rachel's jaw. "They feel so much better than I imagined." Quinn's hands were now squeezing and sliding all over Rachel's thighs. The two girls got completely lost in the moment. Just when Quinn's hand parted Rachel's legs, they heard somebody clear their throat. They quickly spun their heads around to find Santana standing in the aisle with her arms crossed and a smug grin on her face. Brittany was next to her mindlessly eating her popcorn and staring like _this_ was the movie.

"Gross. Keep it PG. I don't think anybody wants to see that," Santana smirked as she sat down next to Quinn who had turned bright red, but luckily her embarrassment could not be seen in the dark room. "Now take your hands off each other and enjoy the movie. Here, we got you some candy, just try not to do anything kinky with it." said Santana as she chucked over some strawberry laces- she was still laughing to herself.

Quinn and Rachel sat in silence for the rest of the movie. They were too embarrassed with how their make-out session got so out of control. Despite this, Quinn couldn't stand not touching Rachel so gently slid her fingers between Rachel's. Quinn glanced at her and saw that her mouth was twitching with a small, happy smile. As the two girls enjoyed their cute moment together, they didn't notice Brittany resting her head on Santana's shoulder and stroking her arm. Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head and whispered so nobody else but Brittany could hear, "I love you, Brit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there loyal followers. Words cannot describe how sorry I am for putting such a long hold on this story. I just had no idea where it was going but I have decided on a storyline. I'll try and update as regularly as possible! I hope you like the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little smutty but it really starts to show more about their relationship. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

As the movie ended, Quinn tried to figure out what it had actually been about. She had spent the whole time thinking about Rachel. Her soft skin, her wide smile, her amazing voice. Her feelings for Rachel were not just lust. She really did like this girl. But it didn't seem alien to Quinn. It felt right- like every other guy she'd dated was irrelevant. _This must be what it really feels like to have feelings for someone. Wow… this is me, Quinn Fabray- the girl who's had a baby and has a track record for dating the hottest guys in school- basically discovering I am actually very, very gay. _She mused over what this could mean for her future life. _Would it change everything? Is it worth losing my reputation? _But as soon as Rachel whispered in her ear, all negative thoughts were washed away.

"Quinn, the movie's over now. Did you want to get up? People are waiting to get out…" whispered Rachel gently into her ear.

"Oh right, yeah. Sorry." Quinn hastily got out of her seat and followed Santana, Brittany and Rachel.

"That was shit. Brit and I could make a better movie than that!" announced Santana as they exited the movie theater.

"Two guesses at what kind of movie that would be…" muttered Rachel. Santana spun round on her heel.

"What was that, Berry?!" she snapped as she glared. Rachel retreated and stayed quiet. Quinn laughed out loud at Santana's sensitivity.

"Sanny, don't shout," said a pouting Brittany. Santana's face immediately softened.

"Sorry, Britt. Do you wanna go shopping?" she asked as she slipped her pinky into Brittany's. Quinn and Rachel exchanged looks of confusion at Santana's sudden change in mood.

"Wow, Brittany must really have a hold on her," mumbled Quinn quietly into Rachel's ear.

"You really have a hold on me," replied Rachel honestly as she blushed and looked away. Quinn smiled to herself.

"Do I really?" she asked smugly.

"Well, you will once you can actually get us some time alone…" suggested Rachel as she glanced over to meet Quinn's, now very lustful, eyes.

"I'm working on it."

The girls reluctantly followed Santana and Brittany to the mall. Quinn was deep in thought and didn't notice Rachel edging in closer and closer to her. Shivers went up and down her spine when she felt Rachel's soft hand brush against her own as they walked. Quinn didn't move hers away. They were both enjoying the contact- however small it was. Quinn smiled to herself but soon flinched away when they walked passed some guys from the football team. Rachel understood. Neither of them knew what exactly was going on so why should anybody else, besides Santana and Brittany, know about it?

Quinn and Rachel were discussing Cheerio practice to try and take their minds off certain distractions.

"So I think you're ready to come out onto the field with the rest of the team," announced Quinn as she nudged Rachel's arm with her elbow. Rachel's eyes widened with fear. She gulped. "Oh come on, it's not that scary! Santana's the only one to watch out for and I think she actually might be warming to you a little." Rachel laughed out loud.

"You really think so? If this is the way she treats people she's 'warming to' then I don't even want to imagine what it would be like to be her worst enemy," Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Yep. I've seen her start a fight with a bird before because it was staring at her. So I'm warning you now… tread very carefully." Both girls heads snapped back to place at the harsh sound of Santana's angry voice.

"My ears are burning!" she yelled from a few metres ahead. Quinn knew Santana was only messing around but she saw Rachel look away nervously. Quinn threw a few witty remarks back at Santana before turning to Rachel.

"Relax, Rach, She's only messing around," Quinn absentmindedly lifted her finger to gently brush across Rachel's nose. Rachel blushed, smiled and covered her nose with embarrassment. Quinn suddenly felt a powerful rush of affection for the smaller girl that made her want to say and do silly things such as the sentence that was dying to escape from her mouth.

"God, you're so cute." she breathed gently. Rachel looked up at Quinn.

"What?"

"What?" Quinn suddenly realised what she had said. _Oh God… too soon, Quinn! Too soon!_ She looked away and pretended she hadn't said anything at all. Rachel found this very amusing and decided to play on it.

"You just said I was cute, didn't you?" she teased. Quinn blushed. _Shit! I never blush! _

"Erm… no? I didn't say anything," she was trying to tell a convincing lie but Rachel's smug smile was preventing her.

"Yes you did. Thank you by the way," she winked at Quinn who was now verging on surrendering.

"Rach, honestly I didn't!" She saw how unconvinced Rachel was so decided to give in. "Ugh, fine! I did say it! But let's just not… dwell on it, okay?"

"I'm not going to forget it, Quinn." Rachel said before trying to attempt an evil laugh. The two girls just laughed at each other until they were brought out of their moment by the sound of Brittany laughing.

"San! We went in here last week!" Brittany giggled naughtily as Santana was tugging her into a lingerie store. Santana then whispered something into Brittany's ear that made her bite her lip and smile a mischievous grin before following her into the store. Quinn and Rachel halted and just looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Did that just happen?" questioned Quinn whilst pointing in the direction of the lingerie store.

"I think it did… Wow, they must really feel comfortable around us," Rachel said as she longed for her and Quinn to be doing the same. There was an awkward pause as the two girls looked around waiting for one of them to say something. They were both thinking the same thing. They both wanted to go in and try on some of that lingerie.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Quinn in a hushed tone. Rachel looked into her eyes. They looked mischievous and… so irresistible.

"Let's go in," demanded Rachel before speed walking towards the entrance. Quinn happily followed and had to stop herself from skipping with joy.

As they walked in, they were overwhelmed by the amount of lace that seemed to have engulfed the whole space. Quinn's eyes immediately fell onto a deep purple bra. The material was silky and looked like it would create a great cleavage. She suddenly felt herself getting turned on as she pictured Rachel straddling her lap wearing it.

"Do you like that one?" Rachel whispered as she walked up behind Quinn and got very close so their bodies were almost touching. Quinn nodded.

"For you," she replied. She was shocked at how low her voice had suddenly become. Rachel was so close and it was so painful.

"Do you want me to try it on, Quinn?" Rachel breathed into her ear. Quinn didn't feel it necessary to reply, so instead she just grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her towards the changing rooms. Rachel smiled to herself with satisfaction as she was being led to the small but private cubicle. Once they were locked inside Quinn had Rachel pinned up against the wall. Her lips had already found Rachel's and her tongue was inspecting every part of Rachel's mouth. From Rachel's moans, she knew she'd had the desired effect. She pulled away and took a seat on the small chair placed in the corner. Rachel looked confused.

"Try it on then," demanded Quinn. _God she's so sexy when she demands things._ Rachel obliged and slowly pulled off her shirt. She then turned around and slid her hand up her back to undo her current bra. She then bent down seductively to pick up the new one and made quick work of putting it on.

"Can you do me up?" questioned Rachel as she looked over her shoulder at Quinn. Quinn got up and walked over slowly to Rachel. Rachel gasped as she felt Quinn's fingers lightly running down her spine. The contact was electric. Quinn then managed to get enough concentration to actually do up the offending item. Rachel slowly turned around whilst chewing on her bottom lip. She watched Quinn's eyes as they burned into her at an excruciatingly slow pace. They travelled from her legs all the way up to her eyes and then back down to rest on her chest. Quinn said nothing as she checked out Rachel.

"Well?" Rachel questioned nervously. She hadn't seen her own reflection yet so she didn't know if she looked good or not. Quinn didn't answer straight away. Instead, she resumed their previous position by pinning Rachel back up against the wall. She attacked Rachel's slender neck with her tongue- closely followed by gentle nibbles on the sensitive skin. Her hands had run up Rachel's toned stomach until they landed on her silky bra. Quinn squeezed them hard and Rachel reacted by moaning and tightly gripping onto Quinn's shoulders. Quinn ran her tongue up Rachel's neck until she reached her earlobe.

"It's funny…" she growled before nipping the earlobe. "Even though that bra looks so good on you…" she repeated the action. Rachel gasped. "I want to rip it back off." Rachel tried to pull herself together to get some words out but Quinn's hands felt so, so good.

"Better not… mmm… that would be… ooh… $30 wasted… fuck!" Quinn had now unfastened the bra and let it fall to the floor. She laughed almost evilly at Rachel's comment before taking a hard nipple into her mouth. She could feel intense heat between her legs as she rolled her tongue over the nipple. She moaned in pleasure at the feeling. _Why have I never done this before? It feels amazing. _Rachel was writhing around underneath Quinn's touch.

"That feels so good, Quinn," moaned Rachel. Her nails were now digging deeply into Quinn's shoulders and the combination of pain and pleasure was causing Quinn to whimper. She wanted Rachel now. All of her.

Quinn pulled her mouth away from the pert nipples to face Rachel again. She rested her forehead on hers and smiled wickedly. Rachel looked at her in confusion before she realised what Quinn was up to. She felt Quinn's hand running very quickly up her smooth, bare thigh until it came to a stop just before it reached the lining of her panties. Rachel's eyes were nearly rolling to the back of her head at the thought of what was to come next. She was so horny that she found herself begging for the contact.

"Quinn, please. I need you to touch me!" she begged. Quinn was breathing so heavily that Rachel knew she was just as turned on.

"God, Rach. It's so hot when you talk like that. You have no idea…" she whispered just before pressing her lips forcefully on Rachel's. Her fingers were teasing the fabric of Rachel's panties. She did this for a few minutes as they kissed each other with desperation.

"Fuck!" cried out Rachel as she felt Quinn's hand slide underneath the thin fabric. The immediate contact on Rachel's throbbing clit sent her into an uncontrollable frenzy. Quinn whimpered when she felt how wet Rachel was.

"Is this all for me?" she questioned in a low, husky voice before she circled her fingertips around the awaiting clit. Rachel could just about to bring herself to nod in reply. Quinn began to quicken her movements which resulted in Rachel almost screaming out in pleasure. Quinn suddenly remembered where they were and placed her free hand over Rachel's mouth.

"Sssh! We're in a changing room remember?" she reminded Rachel between quieter moans. She kept her hand over Rachel's mouth as she enjoyed the feeling of the vibrations from Rachel's moans. Quinn could tell Rachel was getting close as her grip got tighter and her body began to writhe even more. She took advantage of this and moved her fingers even faster. Just before Rachel came, she replaced her hand with her lips and muffled her loud sounds of pleasure. Quinn didn't know what to do with herself-everything was just so hot. Being able to feel Rachel this way was beyond sexy. She couldn't wait to experience more. After 30 seconds or so, Rachel's grip loosened on Quinn's shoulders and her moans stopped. Quinn pulled away to look into Rachel's eyes.

"That was…" said Quinn, not quite knowing what to say. She couldn't quite put it into words. Rachel began to get her breath back.

"Nobody has ever made me feel like that… That was amazing…" rambled Rachel as she came down from her high. She could not believe what had just happened. After spending so much time imagining it in her head, she was shocked at how much better it was in reality. She wanted to return the favor desperately.

"I want you to feel like that now," she said in a low voice. Quinn's eyes darkened at the idea of Rachel fucking her against a wall. Just as they were about to kiss, they heard a loud bang on the door.

"Hey! Hurry the fuck up you two! We're leaving!" They both sighed heavily. Santana always had to ruin the moment. Rachel got dressed and Quinn grabbed their things before exiting the room. They both looked sheepish as they walked out of the store to meet Brittany and Santana who were waiting outside.

"Do anything… I mean, find anything nice, Q?" said Santana in an innocent tone but her sadistic smirk gave away that she had either heard them, or guessed what they had been up to. Quinn ignored her comment and led the way back to the parking lot with a satisfied grin on her face. Rachel followed and stared at the back of Quinn in disbelief. _How did this happen? How did I manage to get this amazingly sexy girl to want to touch me like that? I just hope I can make her feel just as good. _

**Well? Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn and Rachel had not had a chance to talk all day- they had both been busy with reports due and homework. At lunch Rachel turned around from her seat to see Quinn walking towards her with a big grin on her face until Finn walked in between.

"Hey, Rachel!" he said enthusiastically. _GO AWAY FINN!_

"Hey, Finn. Are you okay?" she greeted politely. He saw this as an invitation to sit down next to her and start a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go bowling tonight… I thought after last time you'd be up for it… we can umm… talk about Glee club," he asked quite confidently like he knew she'd come running into his arms. Rachel could see Quinn standing behind him with her hands on her hips. _Oh dear… she looks mad. I better get rid of him fast._

"That's a lovely invitation, Finn. But I'm afraid I've got prior arrangements," she replied whilst glancing up at Quinn. She tried desperately not to smile up at her or Finn would notice something funny was going on.

"Oh okay… how about tomorrow?" he persisted. Rachel was about to make up a ridiculous excuse but Quinn's dry tone interrupted to conversation.

"Actually Rachel will be busy every evening this week and next week. We've got a lot of practicing to do for Cheerio's and our duet on Monday." she announced as she walked around to face Finn. She stood taller than him when he was sitting down and she looked extremely intimidating. So much so that Finn stuttered.

"Y-yeah, of course. O-okay, well maybe another time?" he mumbled, aiming the last bit at Rachel. She opened her mouth to speak but Quinn interrupted once again.

"Ha, I don't think so." she stated whilst looking at him with those 'don't do what I say and you'll regret it' eyes. He cowered away wondering why the hell Quinn was being so possessive over Rachel. Quinn smiled at Rachel, took a seat next to her and began to talk about their duet like nothing had just happened. She tried to ignore Rachel's wide eyes because she didn't want to explain her irrational actions.

"So I thought we could do 'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty' because we both know we can already do th-"

"Quinn… would you like to explain what just happened?" Rachel questioned with furrowed brows. Quinn sighed.

"Can't you just thank me for getting rid of him? He won't be bugging you anymore," she snapped. Rachel was confused. Why is she being so touchy?

"Did you mind that he was asking me out then?" Rachel concluded that Quinn was jealous. _She's jealous! She must actually have deeper than sexual feelings for me! _Rachel watched Quinn twitch and shuffle in her seat as she racked her brain for an answer.

"Well the more time you spend with him, the less time we have to continue on what happened yesterday," she replied confidently thinking that it was a valid answer. It did have some truth to it, but Quinn knew Rachel had picked up on her jealousy. She wasn't ready for deeper feelings to come into this yet. She just wanted to keep it simple- but she should have known that nothing with Rachel was simple.

"Okay." replied Rachel. She had noticed Quinn's obvious discomfort and decided to just leave it for now. Quinn wanted to desperately change the subject and she saw her way out.

"So I just came to tell you that we'll squeeze in one more private session today instead of joining the rest of the team," said Quinn as she looked around the room.

"Oh good, more alone time," Rachel replied with her eyebrows moving up and down suggestively. Quinn bit her bottom lip.

"Mmmhmm… we might be able to make use of the showers…" Quinn proposed. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Okay!" she said nervously. She was both scared and excited at the thought of being naked with Quinn in the shower. Quinn kept her cool though.

"Okay then… so I'll see you after school," she confirmed before getting up and walking away. Rachel watched her every move until she was out of sight. _My God she's so hot._

The last few periods went so slowly and Rachel could barely stand it. She impatiently got her phone out and texted Quinn.

**Rachel: Hey xx**

**Quinn: Hey, you. What's the occasion? xx**

**Rachel: What do you mean? xx**

**Quinn: You rarely text me. You always say there isn't enough time or space to text out your full thoughts. Personally I think you just talk too much ;) xx**

**Rachel: Ha. Very funny, Quinn. I'm just bored and time is going way too slowly. Xx**

**Quinn: Slowly? Why, are you excited for something? ;) xx**

**Rachel: You know I am. I've had some thoughts that aren't to do with school running through my mind since lunch. xx**

**Quinn: Sounds intriguing. Anything I should know about? xx **Quinn began to get excited. She knew what Rachel was talking about.

**Rachel: Just that I need to return the favour after how good you made me feel at the lingerie store xx**

**Quinn: And how were you planning on going about that exactly? xx **Rachel felt so naughty. She was in class texting very suggestive messages to Quinn. She couldn't help it- her fingers had taken over and began to text out exactly what she'd been imagining in her head.

**Rachel: By undressing you really slowly so I can memorize every part of your amazing body. And then I want to slowly run my tongue down your neck until I reach your waiting, hard nipples…**

As Quinn read over the text once, then twice, then for a third time, her body began to shake a little with anticipation. She had to cross her legs as she felt arousal take over her.

**Quinn: Fuck, Rach. That's so hot. What else? xx**

**Rachel: I'd suck them in-turn until your body starts to arch underneath my touch. Then I'd continue my trail down your stomach. I'd want your legs to wrap around my neck as my tongue teases along the inside of your thighs… xx **Quinn had to suppress a moan. She looked around the classroom to see if anyone had noticed her edgy behaviour. Everybody was engrossed in their math problems. _Phew._

**Quinn: I'm so turned on right now, you have no idea xx **The risk of the whole situation was turning Rachel on just as much. She'd do anything to be touching Quinn right now.

**Rachel: You'd be so fed up of the teasing that you'd be pulling my head towards your wet pussy until I gave in. My tongue would gently circle around your clit… not touching until I hear you begging for me. Then I'd lick you with long, hard strokes whilst the tip of my finger teases your entrance… **Quinn had to let out her frustration somehow. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth where she bit down hard on her skin to try and distract her. She could feel her clit throbbing.

**Quinn: Rachel, we have to stop. I can't take anymore without touching myself. Meet me in the locker room after school. xx **_Mission accomplished _thought Rachel as she tried to cool herself down. It didn't work though- she even managed to link American History to her liaison with Quinn.

As the last bell rang, the two girls shot up out of their seats and practically ran to their lockers where they grabbed their things and made their way to the girl's locker room. Rachel nearly jumped on Quinn there and then when she saw her but the other cheerleaders were still lurking around.

"Hey," smiled Rachel mischievously. Quinn looked around and noticed that the room was still full of Cheerio's.

"Come, Rachel. Get changed, we've got a lot of work to get through today," she said in her powerful Head Cheerleader voice. "And girls, I suggest you all get changed and out onto the field faster. Coach Sylvester doesn't like to be kept waiting and neither do I." she announced. All of the Cheerleaders grabbed their stuff and ran out of the room except for Santana and Brittany.

"Watch out, Quinn. I've heard an annoying midget in this school likes the dominant type." she teased before walking out laughing at her own joke- Brittany skipping behind her. Quinn scowled until she felt a pair of small hands wrap around her waist.

"I know what you're doing… you don't scare me," she whispered as she kissed Quinn's shoulder gently. Quinn purred with pleasure.

"Mm… you know what scares me?" Rachel had no idea.

"No?" she replied wishing she knew the answer. Quinn turned around, buried her hands in Rachel's hair and crashed their lips together. Quinn kissed Rachel frantically before reluctantly pulling away to answer the question.

"What scares me the most…" she growled into Rachel's ear, "is how frustratingly horny you make me."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her towards the showers.

"Would it be bad for the Head Cheerleader to skip practice today?" she shouted back as they ran.

"I think it will be okay just this once," she replied out of breath.

"Nobody uses these showers right?" Rachel checked.

"No, the girls just use wet wipes and perfume," she assured as they locked the door behind them. Rachel pushed Quinn against the wall and started to undress Quinn and herself frantically. She had gotten past the point of shyness with being naked in front of Quinn. She just wanted to make her feel good. Clothing was chucked over the door as the girls passionately connected their lips and tongues. Hands were running over hot, smooth skin as they moaned into each other's mouths. Quinn's arousal took over and swapped their positions- accidentally knocking the 'on' button to the shower.

"Shit!" they both yelled as the hot water hit their skin.

"I've always wanted to know what you looked like in the shower… so here we are," moaned Quinn as she began her trail of kisses down Rachel's neck.

"Always?"

"No time for questions." Quinn realised that she'd slipped up but didn't dwell on it for too long because Rachel had resumed her position so that Quinn was the one against the wall.

"That's better." mumbled Rachel before kissing her way down Quinn's wet body. Rachel looked up at Quinn as her tongue moved down her stomach- the water droplets were dripping over her hard nipples. _She looks so fucking sexy. _Her chest was rising up and down frantically as she watched Rachel move closer and closer to where she wanted her to be. Once Rachel was kneeling on the floor, she moved Quinn's left leg over her shoulder so she could have better access. She nearly came at the sight before her eyes. She couldn't wait to taste her.

Quinn's head fell back against the wall when she felt a hot, wet tongue tease her lips.

"Fuck! Don't tease me, Rach. I need you!" she moaned between clenched teeth. Rachel couldn't tease anymore either. She was too damn excited. She let her tongue slide over Quinn's aching clit for the first time and the sensation sent both the girls into an uncontrollable frenzy. As Rachel roughly licked and sucked Quinn's clit, her nails were digging into her thighs whilst Quinn's hands held on tightly to Rachel's hair like it were reins taking her on a ride.

"You taste so good, Quinn." whimpered Rachel as she continued to circle the flat of her tongue over Quinn's sensitive area.

"mmm yes! Keep… fuck… doing that!" she grunted as she got closer. Rachel wanted to experience all of Quinn and out of nowhere, her fingers began to tease Quinn's entrance. She looked up at Quinn for confirmation. Quinn could just about gather enough energy to nod in agreement. Rachel straight away slid in one long finger and curled it upwards as she pumped it in and out of her. Quinn's moans almost turned into screams from the combination of Rachel inside her and the feeling of her clit being sucked hard.

"I'm going to... fuck!" Rachel grabbed Quinn's waist and tried her best to hold Quinn up as her body writhed. As Quinn came down from the best orgasm she'd ever experienced, she slumped onto the floor where she was met by Rachel's lips.

"Oh my God, Rachel. Where did you learn to do that!?" she questioned breathlessly. Rachel smirked.

"I have no idea. You do things to me…"

The two girls continued to kiss until they had gotten their breath back. They then realised they had no towels.

"Hmm…" Quinn looked around hoping that the boring tiles would give her any ideas.

"We'll just have to wait here until we dry off," Rachel decided as she ringed the water out of her dripping hair. She felt eyes burning into her and she suddenly felt very conscious. She tried her best to cover her body with her tiny arms but Quinn grabbed them and moved them to her sides.

"Relax. You're beautiful," whispered Quinn. Rachel treasured every time somebody called her beautiful- but coming from Quinn Fabray, it suddenly felt even more special. So much so it sent shivers down her spine.

Once the girls had dried off, they snuck out of the showers as they hastily put their clothes back on. They then corrected their smudged make-up and began to make a quick exit… until they heard a loud, booming laugh.

"HA! Oh my God, this is just hilarious!" Both girls shivered when they heard Santana's voice approaching.

"Just ignore her," whispered Quinn between clenched teeth. They reluctantly turned around.

"Why hello there, Satan." greeted Quinn behind a fake smile. "What are you doing back so early?" Santana was now bent over laughing.

"So, so funny! I came back because I forgot my water… question is, what are you two doing scuttling off with wet hair? Me thinks you've been having some shower fun. HAHAHA! This is priceless!"

"Goodbye, Santana." said Quinn dryly as she walked off with Rachel following behind her. They shook their heads in despair as they heard Santana's laugh well beyond the exit of the locker room.

"She's such a bitch," admitted Quinn. Rachel laughed.

"It's like she's making a hobby of sneaking up on us!" Quinn laughed in agreement.

"It's kind of creepy. She_ always _knows! We'll just have to find something to pick on her about for next time." declared Quinn just before the two girls said their goodbyes and went their separate ways until tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Okay, so the story is getting a little more about feelings now etc, but I'll be doing a couple more smutty/fluff chapters before the serious stuff starts to happen, just so you can all get to know their kind of relationship and how they do feel about each other blah blah blah. I also wanted to say a huge thankyou for your reviews and favourites/follows because they really give me the drive to write more chapters. Anyway, I'll leave you to the reading now. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

Quinn could not get to sleep- she had Rachel on her mind. She could not stop thinking about how amazing she is. She felt so awful for making her life a living hell at the start of High school and she couldn't justify her actions as hard as she tried. She had to apologise for everything she had done in the past sooner rather than later.

Rachel lay in bed re-playing their encounters in her head over and over again. She could not get enough of Quinn, and, by the looks of things, Quinn could not get enough of Rachel. Things had gotten way more intense since she was forced to join the Cheerio's- Rachel had feelings for Quinn that were getting a lot stronger every time she was with her. But Rachel was scared. Scared that if she admitted those feelings, and that she wanted more than just sex, that it would scare Quinn off.

Quinn tossed and turned in her bed that had now become so uncomfortable. She was trying to decipher what Rachel and herself were actually getting into. _I like Rachel. I really do, but I don't know if I can let her know that yet because that would mean facing this front-on… the fact that I think I am gay. I don't know what to think anymore. I mean… she might not even feel the same- she might just want friends with benefits. God, I hope not. _Quinn could not deal with the thoughts racing through her head anymore- she had to talk to Rachel. She looked over at her clock: 1:30am. _Shit! There's no way she's going to be awake! But I really need to hear her voice… _Quinn decided that Rachel would eventually forgive her for waking her up, so she grabbed her phone and called her. It rang once.

"Quinn?" Quinn's heart rate increased when she heard the soft, sleepy voice.

"Hey, you," replied Quinn with a smile developing on her lips. "You sound cute when you're sleepy." Rachel blushed at the comment before speaking.

"Thanks… I don't meant to sound blunt, but do you want anything?"

"Umm… yeah… I mean, no… I just wanted to talk I guess… hear your voice," Quinn slapped herself on the forehead with her answer. Her mouth took over and exposed her sensitive side. There was silence on the end of the line. _Oh no!_

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" asked Rachel desperately. Quinn sensed the urgency in her voice and agreed to meet her in 15 minutes at the park.

As Quinn quietly snuck out of the house and got into her car, she was slightly shaking. She had no idea what Rachel wanted- did she want to end this now feelings had gone into it?

Quinn didn't even bother to pull into a proper parking space in the quiet park when she saw Rachel. She got out of her car hastily and approached her. Rachel ran up towards her and pressed her lips firmly against Quinn's. Quinn was frozen for a few seconds from surprise before melting into the feeling of Rachel's lips on hers and wrapping her arms around Rachel's small waist.  
>"mm…hey." whispered Rachel between light kisses.<p>

"Well this was… a little unexpected," breathed Quinn as she pulled Rachel in even tighter.

"Well if you missed my voice, I figured that you missed my kisses too." winked Rachel as Quinn looked away with red cheeks. "Come on… admit it,"

"Never!" joked Quinn before burying her face in Rachel's neck to hide her embarrassment.

"Fine, I'll go home then…" teased Rachel as she pushed away from Quinn's tight grip and began to walk away.

"No! Wait…" shouted Quinn as she reeled Rachel back in by her arm. "Of course I missed your kisses... Did you want to go sit by the lake or something? I have some things I need to say to you…"

"Oh God, that's never good." commented Rachel before walking onto a slope by the lake and sitting down. Quinn laughed.

"No, it's nothing bad," Quinn assured before taking a seat next to Rachel. "I just think we need to talk about… well… us." she suggested as her slender fingers played with the small of Rachel's back. She loved the feeling of Rachel's skin.

"Okay. What about us?" Quinn breathed in deeply before continuing.

"I like you, Rachel… no don't say anything, I just need to let you know what's going on in my head… I like you and it's confusing for me. I never thought I'd feel this way about… you know… another girl. And that's not the only thing that confuses me… I never thought I'd want to be this way with another _person_. I mean, with the other guys I've been with, I have never wanted to see, or talk to or… be intimate with them as much as I do with you, and I didn't know if that's because I could only feel this way with a girl, or if it's just you… But I've thought a lot about it, and I do think that this is what _you_ do to me. You make me a nicer, more caring person. I know that this whole thing was unexpected and it started off as a more… sexual thing, but I can honestly say that I want more from you, Rach." explained Quinn wearing her heart on her sleeve. Rachel turned to look into Quinn's eyes. "Please say something?"

"I like you too. A lot. You have no idea what a relief it is to hear you say those things, Quinn because I have been feeling it all too. This is confusing for the both of us but I think we should just try to forget about that and just go with it." confessed Rachel.

"Yeah, just go with it… That sounds okay." Quinn nodded in agreement.

"But until we work things out, we don't tell people?" suggested Rachel. As much as she'd like to be in a relationship with Quinn, she wasn't ready to come out to the world, and she knew Quinn wasn't either.

"No. We'll keep it to ourselves for now." decided Quinn. They sat in silence as the realisation hit them- they had admitted true feelings for each other which meant it was real. This was really happening.

"So… I guess that now it's okay to do this…" said Rachel as she slid her hand into Quinn's so that their fingers were intertwined. Quinn squeezed tightly.

"Yeah that's definitely okay," whispered Quinn as her whole body tingled at the touch. She let her thumb gently caress Rachel's small hand as they just sat in contentment.

"Rach, I'm sorry for what I did to you, I-"

"-There's no need to talk about that, Quinn." said Rachel quite coldly.

"Yes there is! I did horrible things to you and I need to expla-"

"Quinn, please just leave it for now. Please? Can't we just enjoy each other's company?" Rachel pleaded. She did not want to talk about the miserable time she had at the beginning of High school. She had seen Quinn in a new light and didn't want to darken it. If she brought up the past, Quinn may remember exactly why she was horrible to her and lose the feelings she has- Rachel couldn't face that. Quinn on the other hand wanted to desperately make Rachel stop blaming herself for everything that happened. Quinn wanted to Rachel to know that she was going through a confusing time back then and Rachel was the main cause of that confusion.

"Okay, fine… but you know they say there is a fine line between love and hate?" Quinn questioned. Rachel nodded. "Well, I guess, not in so many words, that_ that_ is the reason why I was so mean to you. I always felt drawn to you- your voice, your face… and when I heard you sing for the first time? It sent shivers..." Quinn released Rachel's hand and gently ran the tips of her fingers from the nape of Rachel's neck, all the way down her spine. "…all the way down here," Rachel did shiver under the touch. "But I couldn't deal with the fact that I may have had feelings for you, so I chose to hide those feelings inside acts of hate towards you. I know it sounds so cliché and that I've made it up, but I promise you, Rachel. That is the honest truth." Quinn sighed heavily as she waited for Rachel's conclusion. Rachel turned to face her- her big brown eyes burned into Quinn's and made her breath hitch.

"If all of that is true, then I can forgive you, Quinn. Of course I can. It's a relief to know that I wasn't some kind of joke to you." admitted Rachel. Quinn shut her eyes as the emotion of relief overwhelmed her. Rachel had forgiven her. It felt like a weight had been lifted.

"It's all true. I swear. But I will do whatever I can to make it up to you, Rach. I'll do anything." Quinn declared.

"Right now, I just need you to kiss me." Quinn heard Rachel's request loud and clear and leaned in so her lips grazed Rachel's. Rachel didn't want to wait for the contact so wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her in closer so they could taste each other. Quinn wanted to kiss every part of Rachel's exposed skin, so she began to make her way down to her neck. However, the intimate moment was ruined when Rachel heard a soft giggle.

"What? What's funny?" asked a very confused Rachel. Quinn tried to muffle her laughs into Rachel's neck but Rachel pushed her back up to face her.

"Are you in your pyjamas? I only just noticed!" laughed Quinn. Rachel pouted as she pulled her coat up to cover her shoulders more.

"Well yeah… It was like 1:30am when you called me, and I didn't have the energy to get into clothes. I figured that there'd be nobody around and there isn't so…" explained Rachel as her cheeks turned scarlet.

"That's so cute," admitted Quinn. "I've always wanted to see what kind of pyjamas Rachel Berry wears." Quinn went to pull off Rachel's coat but Rachel would not let her. "Hey! Please let me see? I bet they have a little microphone on them or something, haha!"

"Why on Earth would I want to show you now you've laughed at me?!" Rachel snapped- trying her hardest to hide her humiliation. Quinn kissed her nose.

"I think microphone pyjamas are adorable. And I bet you could even manage to make them sexy somehow," winked Quinn.

"They're not microphones… they've got…" Quinn could not decipher the last part- Rachel was mumbling too much.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch the last part," said a very amused Quinn.

"Penguins."

"What was that?"

"Penguins! They've got penguins on, okay?! Stop laughing at me!" yelled Rachel. Her embarrassment was making her very feisty. Quinn was enjoying winding her up, but thought she should stop before Rachel explodes.

"I like penguins. And that makes me like you even more," said Quinn as she felt a sudden overpowering rush of affection for Rachel. She leaned in and kissed away Rachel's pout.

The two girls sat on the grass for another hour or so just talking and kissing. It was perfect. Quinn never thought she could be so content with the company of one person. She wouldn't mind if it just stayed that way for as long as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's some fuzzy sexy stuff for you all! Enjoy! Serious chapters start soon… **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

"Are your Dads out all day?" said a nervous Quinn as she walked in the door and checked the perimeter for any signs of Rachel's parents. Rachel laughed.

"Do they really make you that nervous?" she asked out of curiosity as Quinn walked right past her.

"No! They're great but I'm worried that something might slip out about us and… yeah. Rach… are you sure they're out all day? " Quinn asked again impatiently.

"YES! They're on a twelve hour shift at the Hospital… so no need to worry. Now where's my kiss!?" Rachel assured. Quinn relaxed her muscles with relief- Rachel's house really did make her nervous.

"Oh sorry!" apologised Quinn as she walked back up to Rachel and kissed her lips gently. "Better?" Rachel nodded.

"Want some food or something?" Rachel asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure… but I don't want carrot sticks. I know what your refrigerator is like. Do you have some of that ice cream still?"

"Yeah, sure." Rachel got the ice cream and Quinn went to get the bowls- she had pressed herself up against Rachel's body to reach for the bowls making Rachel's breath hitch.

"We've been here before haven't we?" teased Quinn.

"Yeah, except we never finished what we started last time…" Rachel pointed out suggestively. Quinn moved her hands so they were holding tightly onto Rachel's slim waist.

"What happened again? I can't remember…" asked Quinn even though she could recall that moment perfectly in her head. Rachel understood what Quinn wanted from her.

"I think you left a trail of kisses on the back of my neck." As Rachel spoke, she reached behind her to slide her hand around Quinn's neck. "And I held your head down like this…" Rachel pulled Quinn towards her. She began to breathe heavily when she felt soft lips on her sensitive skin.

"Like this?" breathed Quinn as she ran her tongue up to meet Rachel's earlobe where she gently nibbled.

"Mm yeah. Just like that." Rachel moaned as her whole body tingled. She felt Quinn's hands sliding up her shirt to feel her toned stomach and run nails down the skin. Quinn had begun to use her teeth on Rachel's neck and sucked the skin.

"I love making my mark on you, Rach..." murmured Quinn. "…marking my territory… You're all mine." Rachel felt her underwear becoming saturated with Quinn's incredibly sexy dominating words. Quinn lifted off Rachel's shirt and threw it on the floor, along with her bra too. Quinn also took her own clothes off until she was just in her underwear. She left a trail of kisses and light bites along Rachel's shoulders as her hands kneaded her breasts. She took Rachel's hard nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and gently pulled and rubbed causing Rachel to bite her lip and slam her eyes shut.

"You turn me on so much, Quinn. You have no idea…" Rachel whimpered. Quinn slid her right hand down Rachel's stomach and made her way inside Rachel's panties. She gasped when she felt how wet Rachel was. Rachel had to hold onto the worktop to keep herself up at the feeling of Quinn's fingers teasing her swollen clit.

"I think I have an idea _now_," Quinn laughed wickedly. She pulled her hand away.

"Don't stop, please!" Rachel begged. Quinn turned Rachel around to face her.

"I want to taste you, Rach." Quinn declared bluntly. She then took Rachel's hand, led her to the living room and sat her down on the couch. Quinn kneeled on the floor and pulled off Rachel's underwear, not taking her eyes off of Rachel's, before spreading her legs and resting them on her shoulders. Quinn quite roughly pulled Rachel by her hips so her face was right where she wanted it. "Fuck." Quinn cursed involuntarily. She had never seen anything so erotic. The sight before her eyes nearly single-handily tipped her over the edge- Rachel completely naked, her chest moving up and down with deep, ragged breaths, soft, sexy legs draped over Quinn's shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes staring deep into hers with a look of complete desire. Quinn could not control her actions any longer. Her tongue dived into Rachel's entrance and her thumb roughly circled her clit. The feeling of how tight Rachel was around her tongue made her go slightly light headed. She felt Rachel's hands tugging on her hair and pulling her face in even closer- Quinn could barely breathe but right now she didn't care. Quinn could just about make out that Rachel was moaning her name as she continued to thrust her tongue as deep as it could go inside Rachel. Quinn knew Rachel was getting close as she felt her heels digging into her back and her hands were clutching her hair even tighter.

"Hold on, baby. I'm going to cum with you." Quinn said between heavy breaths. Quinn slid her free hand down her own panties and brushed over her soaking wet clit. She barely had to touch it before she felt her powerful orgasm take over. Both the girls rode out their orgasms together- Rachel was bucking her hips frantically onto Quinn's tongue as Quinn tried her best to concentrate on moving her tongue but her orgasm was way too intense. She ended up practically screaming as her forehead rested on Rachel's thigh. They remained in that position until the aftershocks had stopped. Beads of sweat were resting on the girls skin that showed how hot and bothered they had gotten. When enough energy was gathered, Quinn kissed her way up Rachel's body to meet her lips where she kissed her with passion. Her fingers buried in her hair and their naked, hot bodies pressed together.

"You're so amazing, Rach." Quinn whispered before going in for more kissing. Her brain had turned to mush- nobody, girl or guy, had managed to make her feel like this before. It was overwhelming… it was scary… it was beautiful. Rachel looked away and blushed. She never thought in a million years that Quinn Fabray would be calling her amazing. Ever. "No don't look away." Quinn whispered as she moved Rachel's face to look at her by her chin. "You really are amazing. I never thought somebody could make me so… weak. But it feels right. I think somebody you're with should make you feel that way- that you should put your guards down and let them see things from a different perspective. You're making me a better person."

"Thank you… I'm too surprised to say anything more than that." Rachel admitted. Quinn gently rubbed the tip of her nose on Rachel's.

"Why are you surprised?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Because this whole thing seems alien… Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry… together…" Rachel confessed.

"I know. It's crazy. But I'm really happy. I just hope you are too?" Quinn hoped. Rachel wanted to laugh at the ridiculous question but instead she chose to smile broadly.

"Of course I'm happy, silly!" she replied before rolling Quinn over so she was on top. "Feel…" She said as she moved Quinn's hand to rest on her chest. Her heart was beating madly. "Would somebody who didn't make me happy make my heart beat like that?" Quinn was overwhelmed. She couldn't believe somebody could do this to her.

"Wow…" Quinn massaged the soft skin on Rachel's chest. "I can't wait to spend more time with you." She whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel didn't want this moment to end, but she knew they had work to do.

"Me too… which has to include us practicing for our duet on Monday. We're going to win that meal at BreadStix." announced Rachel before reaching for her clothes. Quinn groaned.

"Nooo, can't we just stay here?" she begged with a pout forming on her face. Rachel kissed it away.

"I'd love to, but as you well know, if we don't practice our duet today then our harmonies will not be adequate enough to beat the-"

"-Rach, shut up." interrupted Quinn as she put her forefinger on Rachel's lips. "As much as I find your babbling cute, you do need to relax! I'm going to actually get us some ice cream this time then we're going to watch a movie so I can cuddle you for a while, and _then _we'll practice. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel agreed. Quinn still made her nervous so it was difficult to stop herself from babbling. She put her clothes on and relaxed on the coach as Quinn got them some ice cream.

The two girls decided on a movie and sat on the couch cuddled up close together. Quinn stroked Rachel's hair as she settled on her chest. Both girls felt warm and fuzzy- a feeling that was unfamiliar to Quinn but she soon settled into it.

They fully intended on practicing their singing but they had fallen asleep in each other's arms and woke up to the sound of the door closing and muffled voices getting closer.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked groggily. Rachel yawned and looked up. She was rapidly brought out of her sleepy haze when she saw her Dads looking at her with crossed arms and tilted heads.

"Oh! Hi!" She greeted before pushing herself away from Quinn's tight grip. "What are you doing home?"

"We finished our shift… _It is_ 7:00pm, Rachel." stated Leroy with furrowed brows.

"Oh yeah… of course it is. Cool. Um…" Rachel was stuttering now. _Did they see us cuddled up together? I'm not ready to tell them everything! _"Quinn was just leaving…" Quinn looked at Rachel then back at her Dad's, then at the door.

"I was?... Oh right, yeah. I was." She grabbed her things and began to walk towards the door.

"Were you? Because from where we were standing, you two looked pretty comfortable on the couch there." said Hiram with a sarcastic tone. Quinn stopped in her tracks and looked at Rachel for some help.

"We were practicing our duet for Monday and we fell asleep… That's all there is to tell. Bye, Quinn! So how was your day?" Rachel tried to desperately change the conversation. Quinn didn't know what to do. She looked at Rachel's Dads for permission to stay or go. Rachel's Dad's looked at each other and must have been having a telepathic conversation because they both turned to Rachel with smiles.

"Okay. Practicing for a duet. If that's what you say, then we believe you. It was nice to see you again, Quinn. We hope to see you soon, which we're sure we will." Leroy announced giving Quinn permission to leave. Quinn waved awkwardly before leaving.

Rachel just stood there waiting for her Dads to ask her about what they had seen, but they just went to the kitchen and began to start cooking dinner. Rachel grabbed her cell and texted Quinn frantically.

**Rachel: Hey, I'm so sorry about that! So embarrassed :( xx**

**Quinn: Don't worry! Your Dads are great and we will tell them when we're ready. xx**

**Rachel: Good, because I hate to lie to them. xx**

**Quinn: I know. But anyway, I had an amazing time today, Rach. It was honestly one of the most perfect days. xx**

**Rachel: It really was. Am I seeing you tomorrow? xx **

**Quinn: Of course! Although we really will need to practice tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. Goodnight 3 **Rachel's heart fluttered when she saw the love heart at the end of Quinn's text.

**Rachel: Me too. Night Quinn 3**

**Let me know what you think! Your reviews are so important to me! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Okay, please don't be mad at me. I know there has been huge gap between the last chapter and this one! I'm so sorry! Forgive me? I've made this one extra long to apologise. I hope you think it's okay. Things begin to get a little more intense in this chapter so the story can really begin. Please review! As always, I really appreciate them! Thanks for reading and thanks for being patient with me (:**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE! **

Quinn woke up at 6am the next morning in anticipation. She was seeing Rachel again today to practice their duet and she could not wait. She could not understand what had happened to her. She had gone from a girl who played her cards close to her chest and never revealed what she was feeling deep down, to a girl who was practically giving herself to Rachel. She'd never felt so emotionally close to another person before- the fact she was another girl felt irrelevant. She had seen so many tv shows where straight girls would suddenly fall for the same sex and be completely freaked out, but to Quinn, this felt completely normal. It felt right.

She jumped out of bed and straight into the shower. The hot water dripping over her cold skin reminded her of the soft touch of Rachel's warm lips. Her whole body shivered with the memory. _Oh God, Rachel's tongue… her gentle nibbles… and when she sucks… fuck. _Quinn soon felt her hand involuntarily sliding down her stomach. The next thing she knew, her clit was being roughly circled as she replayed their sexual encounter from the previous day. The feeling was so intense that she had to rest her back on the wall as her fingers continued to stimulate her swollen clit. Her head fell back in ecstasy as she quickly found herself reaching orgasm. She had to bite down firmly on her forearm to muffle the moans escaping her mouth. She soon found that the pain and pleasure combination increased the intensity of her climax. As she came down, she slumped down so she was sitting, breathlessly, on the shower cubicle floor. She smiled to herself naughtily when she realised she had just masturbated over Rachel. _I won't be telling her that anytime soon._

Rachel was already up and dressed for a run. She had to try and run off some of her crazy libido that she had suddenly developed. She could barely control herself around Quinn. Or even when Quinn wasn't there, she found herself getting wet from the memory. Just as she was starting to get turned on again, she escaped out of the door and started a gentle jog. The fresh air against her face calmed her down a bit. Exercise was the only thing that kept her sane. Just as she began to up her pace, she heard a car horn behind her. She stopped abruptly and turned to face the car.

"Hey, Berry! Looking good from behind!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Hello, Santana. Fancy seeing you here." said an unimpressed Rachel. Santana laughed as she pulled up next to her.

"Brit and I were discussing just last night what you hide under those hideous animal sweaters and plaid skirts… But right now, in that lycra, you're not leaving much to the imagination. You look good." Santana winked with an unreadable expression on her face. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't really know what to say. "So, anyway… you free later?"

"What? Why?" Rachel said panicked. What was Santana up to? Santana put one finger up to indicate Rachel to wait there. She unbuckled her belt and got out of the car. She stepped way too far into Rachel's comfort zone.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to… you know… hang out." Santana said in a husky voice with predatory eyes. Rachel looked like a deer in headlights.

"But you don't mean just 'hang out' do you?" Rachel asked suspiciously. Santana's hand slowly made its way up Rachel's arm and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. Rachel froze on the spot.

"Look, you're hot, I'm hot. Why waste it?" Santana said, her voice so low that she was almost growling. Rachel's mouth opened and closed like a fish but no words were coming out. She was too shocked to speak. Santana laughed sadistically. "Think about it… give me a text when you're free. But we'll keep this between ourselves shall we?" she suggested. Her stern look scared Rachel so instead of saying what she really thought, she just nodded in response. Santana looked pleased with herself as she got back into her car and drove off leaving Rachel in disbelief. _She wants a sordid hook up with me when she knows Quinn likes me? And what about Brittany? She really has sunk to a new low, _Rachel thought to herself.

On the jog home, she contemplated whether or not she should bring this up with Quinn. It had way more cons than pros if she were to come clean. Firstly, she'd ruin the lifelong friendship between Quinn and Santana, and the truth would hurt Brittany and she did not deserve to be heartbroken. She was so sweet and innocent after all. By keeping this little secret to herself, she'd prevent so much drama. Rachel decided, for now, that she'd stay quiet like Santana had asked her to. The truth would hurt too much.

When Rachel had finished her shower, she looked at her phone which was flashing red. She checked her messages and saw one from Quinn sent only ten minutes ago.

**Morning you. Is 8am too early to start practicing? xx**

Rachel smiled to herself when she read it. This was all so crazy, but she felt so amazingly happy.

**It's never too early to see you. Get here as soon as possible. I miss you. xx **Rachel cringed at how clingy her text was after she'd pressed send. She hoped Quinn didn't think the same. She was brought out of her deep thought pattern when she heard the doorbell. She quickly grabbed some sweats and put them on as she fumbled down the stairs. When she opened the door looking flustered, she saw a very amused looking Quinn.

"Wow, you look like you've been in a fight." Quinn said with a disapproving look on her face, but she had a teasing twinkle in her eye.

"You're… um… you were outside?" Rachel stuttered. She immediately felt self-conscious when she realised what she'd just thrown on.

"Yeah… I hope it's okay. I woke up really early and had nothing to do and I wanted… wanted to see you." she explained as she blushed. Rachel bit her bottom lip and smiled as she signalled Quinn to come in. Quinn felt herself being pushed onto the back of the door as it shut and those familiar soft lips pressing against hers. When they pulled away, Quinn suddenly realised that they might not be alone.

"Oh my God, are your Dads in?!" she questioned as she looked frantically around the hallway. Rachel laughed as she pulled away.

"Do you really think I'd do that if they were? I wouldn't even do that to you in front of them if they knew about us!" Rachel explained through giggles. Quinn relaxed her tense muscles.

"mmm… well in that case…" she breathed as she stepped closer to Rachel. Her tongue traced along Rachel's jaw until it reached her earlobe where she began to nibble. Her hands had found their way quite happily to her ass. "You look good in those tight sweats." she whispered. The vibration of Quinn's husky voice sent shivers down Rachel's spine. She moaned in pleasure.  
>"Quinn… don't do that otherwise we'll never get to practice our duet." Rachel mumbled. Quinn whined in protest but she reluctantly pulled away.<p>

"Okay. We better get it done then so we can have more time for fun." Quinn said cheekily as she raised her eyebrow suggestively. Rachel felt herself go weak at the knees.

They headed upstairs and quite happily got on with their duet. It was near enough flawless with hardly any practice, but they kept at it until it was perfect. Rachel looked over at Quinn who was sitting on the bed, leaning back on her forearms. She felt Quinn's eyes slowly rake over Rachel's body.

"Come here." Quinn demanded. Rachel did as she was told. She climbed on the bed and straddled Quinn's lap. Quinn bit her lip as she looked into Rachel's dark chocolate eyes. Her hands automatically found their way to Rachel's slim waist and gently squeezed. "I think that's enough practice for now, don't you think?" Rachel nodded. "I've wanted you since I left you last night. The only thing I've thought about is tasting you." Quinn murmured as she pulled off Rachel's vest top. Rachel felt herself getting wet at Quinn's words. Their lips hadn't touched yet, they were just enjoying the verbal teasing.

"Tell me what you imagined doing to me…" ordered Rachel as she pulled off Quinn's shirt and bra. Her nails were gently running up and down Quinn's bare back. Quinn's voice was shaking with arousal as she told Rachel exactly what was running through her mind. Her fingers were playing with Rachel's hard nipples now.

"I thought about you pushing me down onto the bed and straddling my face so I could push my tongue deep inside you." Quinn moaned as Rachel's fingernails dug deeper into her skin.

"Jesus, Quinn. You've got a filthy mind, haven't you?" Rachel replied in an equally low voice. She was finding it difficult to concentrate on looking into Quinn's eyes when the feeling from Quinn's fingertips squeezing her nipples and the throbbing of her clit caused by Quinn's words was distracting her.

"You have no idea." replied Quinn before giving in and slamming her lips against Rachel's. Quinn felt herself being pushed down just the way she'd imagined. The next thing she knew, all of her clothes were off and Rachel's wet pussy was above her face.

"Show me, Quinn. I need you to show me." Rachel commanded as she grabbed Quinn's hair and pulled her head up. Quinn nearly came there and then when her fantasy came alive. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hips roughly as her tongue dived inside Rachel. She pumped it in and out as deeply and as hard as she could. Rachel held tightly onto the headboard and she moved her hips up and down to feel Quinn's tongue as deep as it would go.

As she rode Quinn's tongue, she let one of her hands reach back to circle Quinn's desperate clit. Quinn's hips bucked at the sudden pleasure.

"Fuck, Rach!" she moaned before continuing on.

"Quinn that feels so good!" Rachel whimpered as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Sweat was beading all over the girls' bodies from the intense heat they were both producing.

"I'm so close!" Quinn whined as her hand moved to rest on Rachel's lower stomach so that her thumb could rub over her clit. The moans turned into screams as they both reached the edge. Rachel's hips bucked violently along with Quinn's as they both climaxed.

"Mmm, Quinn! Fuck!" Rachel moaned loudly as she rode out her orgasm. Quinn's nails were digging in so hard to Rachel's hip that she wouldn't be surprised if she drew blood.

As the two girls came down, Rachel fell off Quinn and slumped heavily onto the otherside of the bed. They just lay there catching their breath until Quinn finally spoke.

"You… are something else, Rach." she whispered breathlessly. Rachel laughed.  
>"You do that to me, Quinn. I didn't even know I had it in me." she replied honestly. Quinn blushed. She'd never had this effect on somebody before.<p>

"Well now I do know, we'll be doing that a lot more often." she laughed as she turned her head from facing the ceiling, to looking at Rachel. "You're so beautiful. You do know that don't you?" she whispered as her hand reached over to play with Rachel's hair.

"You make me feel beautiful." Rachel replied honestly. She kissed Quinn's lips gently before pulling away and resting her forehead against Quinn's.

The girls finally gathered up the energy to move into a spooning position- Quinn had her arms wrapped tightly around Rachel's tiny waist and her lips were leaving light kisses on her shoulders. Rachel's quiet voice broke the content silence.

"Is that a bite mark on your arm?" she asked as her fingertips brushed over where Quinn had muffled her moans earlier in the day. Quinn's skin heated up rapidly with embarrassment. She stayed quiet. "Quinn?"

"It might be."

"Well it either is or isn't?" Rachel pressed with curiosity. Quinn hid her face in the duvet. Rachel turned around to face her. She laughed at Quinn's sudden shyness. "Answer me, Quinn!"

"Okay… it is a bite mark. I did it." Rachel continued to laugh at the voice muffled by the duvet.

"Um… why? Quinn, come out of there!" Rachel giggled as she pulled away the sheets. Quinn avoided eye contact. "Hey! Tell me!"

"Okay! Fine! I bit my arm in the shower to muffle… certain noises I made this morning." Rachel bit her lip when she realised what Quinn was saying. Her bright red cheeks gave it all away.

"Oh, I see… you bit your arm when you were masturbating in the shower? Over me, right?" Rachel asked even though she knew she was right. Quinn turned over to avoid Rachel's eyes.

"Can we not talk about this please?!" she yelled out of embarrassment. Rachel stroked Quinn's hair.

"Okay. We won't. I'll never bring it up again." Rachel agreed as she smiled to herself.

"Good." Quinn mumbled before turning back around and burying her face in Rachel's naked chest. She sighed with contentment. They lay there in silence for a while before Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It's strangely flattering actually. And not to mention, very hot."

"Rachel! Shut up!" Quinn shouted as her cheeks began to burn once again.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop now. Let's just have a little nap and then we'll get something to eat. Come here." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's naked body.

Rachel listened to Quinn's soft snores and felt a warm fuzzy feeling develop in her stomach. She was so lucky. The feeling of happiness was soon taken over by guilt as her earlier encounter with Santana entered her mind once again. _What is she playing at? Seriously!? I thought we were a tight little double date group now? And she has to go and ruin it! I can't help but be flattered though. She is incredibly hot, but I would never go there. Quinn is perfect. She is all I need. I won't tell her. _

The next day at school, Rachel avoided Santana. It was made to be very difficult considering she was in a lot of the same classes but she just avoided eye contact. Even being around Brittany was hard- she felt so guilty, but she knew she couldn't tell her what her girlfriend was really like. Luckily Quinn hadn't picked up on Rachel's worries.

Once school had ended, the Glee club gathered in the choir room to begin presenting their duets. Rachel and Quinn were to go last- Rachel fought for this place as she knew theirs would be the best which should always be saved until last. As they watched Mercedes and Tina perform a number by Florence and the Machine, Rachel felt a pair of eyes burning into her- and they weren't Quinn's. She turned her head to the left to see Santana looking her up and down suggestively. She then winked cheekily and turned back to face the front. Rachel felt anger bubbling up inside her. _This is just getting ridiculous now! It's making me feel uncomfortable and she knows I won't tell, so she'll just keep doing it! I don't know how much longer I can stand this. _

Rachel was brought out of her angry argument with herself when she heard her name being called. It was their turn. She quickly got up with excitement as Quinn followed her. The music started and their voices chimed out the notes and harmonies perfectly just like they practiced. Rachel glanced at Quinn who was smiling at her- she gave Rachel a reassuring wink before turning back to face everyone. As soon as the song ended, there was a massive applause which sent shivers down Rachel's spine. The thrill of an audience, any audience, applauding her made her happier than anything ever could. Apart from Quinn. Quinn made her feel emotions she didn't even know existed- ones that everybody said were fake in the movies. She looked over at her secret lover as they took their seats and felt butterflies deep in her stomach. She was so lucky. She felt even luckier when the winners were announced. Quinn and Rachel were now the holders of two gift certificates to Breadstix.

"So, you've got your first practice outside with the rest of the group today. You feeling okay about it?" Quinn asked Rachel as they walked to the locker room. Rachel felt so nervous. She had almost forgotten about it with the whole duet and Santana thing. She also felt excited- she could finally show everybody that her talents didn't just end at singing. She knew, that with enough practice, she could sing perfectly and do some cheerleading at the same time to help the group win another National title.

"I'm a little nervous, but I'm actually feeling okay about it. I'm sure I'll be fine." Rachel replied honestly. Quinn smiled.

"You're really good at it actually. I'm positive that everybody else will see that out on the field." Quinn admitted.

The two girls walked out onto the field to join the rest of the group where Santana and Brittany were getting everybody warmed up.

"It's about time you joined us, Preggers." said Coach Sue bluntly as she walked over to a Cheerio who was in obvious pain from pulling a muscle. Rachel watched in shock as Sue yelled at her to get up or she'll pass her over to the football team to be used as a human football.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. She's all bark and no bite." Quinn explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure Rachel has all the bite, right Quinn?" teased Santana as she appeared behind them but soon walked away again. Quinn looked at Santana's back in bewilderment.

"What was that all about?" Quinn laughed as she let it breeze over, but Rachel knew what Santana was trying to do. And it wasn't going to work.

The Cheerio's went over their routine with Quinn and let her correct it. Rachel stood behind her and stared longingly at her. She loved it when she was demanding. She was so sexy as a leader. She was brought out of her dirty thoughts when she heard her name being called.

"Berry! Over here! We're doing a lift!" yelled Santana. Rachel looked at Quinn for confirmation. Quinn nodded with a smile. _If only she knew…_ Rachel reluctantly walked over to Santana and Brittany and group of other girls. She avoided eye contact with Santana as the other girls explained the lift they were going to do.

"So yeah, basically because you're like… small, we think it's best if we use you for the big lift." Rachel suddenly became very nervous. She didn't know if she could pull it off. She looked over at Quinn so she could reassure her.

"Rach, you'll be fine. They'll catch you if you mess it up. Everybody does a few times." Quinn explained which made Rachel feel more at ease. As they began to get in position, Rachel felt a hand brush over her bare thigh. She knew exactly who it was, and it most definitely was not an accident.

"Santana, stop it!" she hissed quietly so nobody else could hear. All she got in reply was a smirk. As she was lifted high into the air, she felt the hand begin to play with her leg again. She tried to kick it off, but she was so high that it made her feel unsafe. But Santana was really getting to her. She looked down to see Quinn smiling brightly with pride as she saw her girlfriend handle the lift really well. But she could not concentrate on the lift anymore with Santana trying to touch her. She went to kick the hand again but she lost the grip. The next thing she knew, hands were letting go of her as she started to sway and fall forward. She started to scream as she fell head first. The ground was getting closer and closer… and then black.


	13. Chapter 13

**You are all amazing! Thank you for continuing your following of this story! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. I felt bad leaving such a cliff hanger, so I got this one out quickly to end your worry!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

"Rachel!" screamed Quinn as she ran over to the motionless body lying on the grass. She knelt down and stroked her hair. "Rachel? Come on, wake up!" Tears streaming down her face when there was no response. She looked around desperately at the other girls who were standing around in a circle in shock. They'd never dropped anyone before. "Somebody call 911! Now! Oh my God!" Quinn continued to shout hysterically until she saw a Cheerio pull out a cell phone from down her bra. Coach Sue pushed her way through the girls urgently.

"Is she breathing?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know. I don't know how to check properly. I-I think so." Quinn stuttered through her quiet sobs. She felt like she needed to throw up- her stomach was turning in dread. _How could this have happened? Everything was fine ten minutes ago. What if she's not okay? I can't even bear to think about it._

"She's just about breathing. Quinn, I need you to wait at the front of the school so you can tell the ambulance exactly where we are. Okay?" Sue commanded gently.

"No! I'm not leaving her! Send somebody else!" Quinn replied as she bent down and started to whisper in Rachel's ear. "It will be okay, Rach. Please don't leave me. I need you." Coach Sue pretended not to hear the raw, emotional words coming from Quinn's mouth. She understood now why Quinn would not leave her.

"Okay. Sand Bags and Brittany, you two go! They should be here soon." Sue ordered sternly as the two girls ran off to the school gates.

Santana paced around in circles as she waited. Brittany had her head in her hands.

"I can't believe this happened, San. Poor Rachel. I hope she's okay." Brittany whispered in disbelief.

"Does she look okay to you, Brit!? She's lying on the fucking floor completely unconscious!" snapped Santana. Brittany stepped back in alarm at her girlfriend's reaction. "Brit, I'm sorry… I'm just in shock that's all. Come here." Santana pulled Brittany into a tight hug as guilt swept over her. _What have I done? _

Quinn wanted to punch the paramedics when they finally got there. It felt like they had been waiting for hours but Coach Sue explained it had only been ten minutes.

"Okay, what happened here?" asked one of the paramedics as he began to start work on Rachel.

"Um… we were doing a lift and she fell head first. Will she be okay?" Quinn needed to know. She couldn't breathe properly until she knew Rachel would be fine.

"We have to get her to the Hospital, okay Sweetheart? And then we'll see how serious it is. She's breathing well so just concentrate on that for now." explained the second paramedic kindly as she began to put Rachel in position ready for the stretcher.

"Oh God… Shit, shit, shit." Quinn murmured to herself whilst tapping her foot. Tears continued to stream down her face. "Can I go with her… please? I need to." Quinn begged just as the ambulance doors were about to shut.

"Are you family?" asked the paramedic.

"I'm her…" Quinn leaned in a little closer so the others couldn't hear. "Girlfriend. I'm her girlfriend." she confessed. The paramedic looked over at Coach Sue for confirmation. Sue nodded with a small smile.

"Okay. Come on. Quickly!" agreed the kind paramedic as she let her in.

Quinn stared at Rachel's still body from the corner of the ambulance- she counted every time she saw Rachel's chest rise and fall. _If the numbers keep rising, Rachel will be okay_, she told herself.

"What are you doing to her?" Quinn asked as she began to shake. She saw them injecting her with something which made her feel uneasy.

"We're trying our best to keep her stable. Just try not to worry yourself too much. I think she'll be just fine." reassured the male paramedic. Quinn decided to stay well back and let them do their job without getting in their way. She didn't want to jeopardise Rachel's health anymore than she already had.

Quinn put her head in her hands and began to curse herself. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't pushed her too hard to do those lifts, she wouldn't be in this ambulance fighting for her life. She wasn't ready. I'd do anything to take it all back. _Tears were beginning to stain her face as she followed the stretcher into the Hospital. She felt tortured when she was asked to wait outside the emergency room. No amount of coffee she was offered would make her feel any better. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting and pacing up and down the hallway, a Doctor finally came out.

"Hello there. Are you the girlfriend?" asked the Doctor. She couldn't read his expression- was it good or bad? She needed to know faster!

"Yes. Can you just get to the point?! Is she going to be okay?!" Quinn begged for an answer but the Doctor looked hesitant.

"Her parents have been notified of her accident and I think it's best that we wait until everyone is present before we explain her state." revealed the Doctor, who Quinn now began to hate. Why was he doing this? Couldn't he see how distressed she was? He gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before walking away. Just as she was about to chase him in desperation, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Quinn?" She turned around to see Rachel's Dads walking briskly towards her. She could see they were just as upset, if not more, than herself. Quinn was just relieved to have somebody there she knew and could talk to. She didn't know if it was the relief or the hurt that made her lose control of her actions, but she buried herself into a tight hug with them both as she sobbed. She felt Leroy stroke her hair.

"Honey, it's okay. It's okay. Ssh now." he whispered between his own tears. Hiram pulled away from the hug and went to look for a Doctor. He soon came back with the same man that Quinn had developed bitterness towards.

" . Can I get you any refreshments before we discuss your daughters injuries?" he offered kindly. Both men shook their heads.

"No. Just come out with it. How serious is it?"

The three Doctor's discussed in a difficult to decipher language- the long biological terms went straight over Quinn's head. The Doctor finally turned to Quinn.

"Okay, Honey. I'm guessing you didn't understand most of that so I'll make it a little clearer. Rachel has suffered quite a hefty head trauma which has resulted in a bit of swelling in the brain, so we've put her in an induced coma to try and stop further swelling. The brain will be able to rest and hopefully recover, but it's not guaranteed that she'll pull through with no permanent brain damage. But she's responding well to the treatment so we're looking hopeful." With every word, Quinn's lump in her throat grew larger. It sounded so serious. But what else could she do but trust the Doctor? There was a long pause as Quinn processed the intense information but she finally spoke.

"When can I see her?"

When Santana got home, she threw her bag on her bed and got changed into some comfortable clothing. She distracted herself with homework and celebrity magazines until she couldn't take her mind off of the day's events any more. She stared at the wall as her brain replayed the fall over and over again. _It was my fault. I did this. What if she's not okay? _Tears began to well up in her eyes but she washed them away abruptly. _Don't let anybody see you cry. They can't know about this. You'll be shunned. And what would Brittany say? I can't disappoint her. She doesn't know that I'm capable of this kind of thing. _

Quinn was finally allowed in the room where Rachel lay still. Her Dad's had left to go back to work. They understood that she was not going to be conscious for a while, so they needed to take their minds off of things for a few hours. She gasped when she saw Rachel all wired up to various machines that were beeping at a steady pace. As she got closer, she noticed that Rachel herself was looking well. _Ha, typical Rachel-keeping up appearances even at times like these. _Quinn smiled to herself before taking a seat next to her. She rested her hand on top of Rachel's and sighed heavily. She watched Rachel's chest move up and down and felt relieved. Whatever the outcome, at least she was still breathing. Rachel would still be in her life.

"Rach… I… I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to say how sorry I am. You must have been so scared when you fe-" Quinn swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I promise that I'll take better care of you. It was silly of me to think you were ready for stunts like that. But if it's any consolation, you started up great. I looked up at you and I just felt so… so proud. Proud that you are part of my life… God, you're just so talented… and beautiful… Rachel, what I really mean, is that…" Quinn paused as she thought deeply. She knew what she was about to say was completely true though. She had to let it out. "Rachel, I love you. I love you so much. All this time that we've spent together… I've never felt so alive. You make me feel things that I didn't know existed- things that I thought only existed in the movies. But I knew that was wrong when I saw you on Sunday morning. I woke up desperate to see you. My whole body literally ached for you. And when you opened the door to me and I saw you looking so… perfect… that's when I knew." Quinn smiled to herself when she recollected the memory of Rachel's cheeks going red when she answered the door to Quinn in just her old sweats. "So you better get through this, Rach. Because I need you. We're not done- we've got so much left to experience together." Quinn welled up once again and rested her forehead on Rachel's arm. "Please… Just get better."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there you loyal followers! I owe you yet another apology for the wait- I am so so sorry.**

**Anyway, I know some of you are shocked about Santana's appalling behaviour… I know it's not what she's like, but I needed another character to add some drama into the story. I'm using Santana's attitude from more season 1 and parts of 2 because she can be a real bitch. (I do love her though. But yeah, in this story she's not meant to be liked) so I'm sorry for all the Santana lovers. I do hope you enjoy the chapter though. Let me know what you think!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

"What are you doing here?" asked a confused Quinn as she saw Santana approach in the hallway outside Rachel's hospital room. Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Well Rachel is one of the Glee club and, don't repeat this, I care about her." Santana lied and took a seat next to Quinn. "How is she?" Santana's insides were twisting as she awaited the news. Quinn sighed heavily and put her head in her hands.

"She's stable… but she's really hurt, San. She might not be the same when she wakes up." Santana's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the Doctor kept saying things about memory loss… or a change in her likes and dislikes due to a certain area of her brain being damaged. But we won't know until she wakes up, which should be soon they said." Quinn's eyes welled up once again. They were red raw from all the crying. Santana bit her lip in deep thought. _Thank God she's okay. I'm sure she'll pull through. She's a strong girl. I may be off the hook. I just hope she doesn't remember what happened._

"Okay… how are you holding up?" Santana asked as she brushed her hand over Quinn's hair.

"I'm better… just worried. What if she's not the same, San? I couldn't deal with that. I care about her so much." Quinn confessed. Santana had an internal argument with herself as she pulled Quinn into a tight hug. _I feel guilty about what happened to Rachel. I'm just relieved she's okay. Quinn is obviously in-love with her, and she's my best friend so I shouldn't be after her girl… but no! Quinn has done so much to piss me off in the past, and I'm sick of treading on egg shells around her. I've wanted to tap Rachel for ages. She's not going to stand in my way. Call this karma Quinn Fabray. _

Santana comforted Quinn and played it cool. The last thing she wanted to do is make it obvious that she had ulterior motives.

"Can I see her?" Santana questioned. Quinn nodded. "You know, you look exhausted. You should go home and have a nap. I've got it." Santana suggested.

"I guess… I haven't slept in days. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Stay as long as you want." Quinn agreed before grabbing her things and leaving. Santana smiled to herself before entering Rachel's room.

Her smugness was wiped away the second she saw Rachel wired up to machines.

"Shit, Rach… what is all this?" Santana whispered as she took a seat next to her motionless body. "Well, you always have been a drama Queen haven't you?" she joked, hoping that Rachel could hear her. "I owe you an apology… not for hitting on you… you're smoking hot, so you can't blame a girl for trying… but I was stupid to distract you during practice. I just hope you can forgive me." Santana waited for any sign that Rachel could hear her, but there was nothing. "Okay, so I've said what I've got to say. But we'll have more talking to do when you wake up. Make it soon, Berry." Santana ended the one way conversation, squeezed Rachel's hand and walked away feeling a lot better.

_It was so nice of Santana to come and see how Rachel was doing. She was a real comfort, _Quinn thought as she got out of bed after her nap. _I wonder if she's still there. I better get back. I don't want Rachel to wake up without me there. She'd be so scared. _Quinn had a quick shower and got dressed. She made sure that every day she went to visit Rachel that she made an effort to look her best- she didn't want Rachel to think she'd let herself go.

Quinn smiled to herself on the drive to the Hospital- getting some sleep really had made a difference to her outlook on the situation- the sun shining onto her face as she drove lifted her mood also. She felt lucky that Rachel was okay. It could have been so much worse. She got excited about Rachel waking up so she could see her beautiful smile once again. Today felt like a lucky day.

Santana lay in bed next to Brittany after an intimate few hours. Brittany was drawing circles on Santana's chest with her fingertips, but there were other things on her mind.

"Brit… what kind of relationship would you say we are in?" Santana asked out of the blue.

"A happy one." Brittany smiled up at Santana and pecked her lips. Santana suddenly felt a rush of affection for the blonde, but was then closely followed by guilt.

"I mean… do we still see other people?" Santana mumbled. She felt a little uncomfortable asking.

"I love you, San. I know you have a high sex drive, and I try my best to help you with that, but if you feel you need to see other people, I won't get in your way… but I'd feel better if you didn't. I've grown up having to share everything with Lord Tubbington so it would be nice to just have you all to myself... although he's got his eye on you. I caught him staring." Santana giggled at Brittany's response.

"I don't want anyone else. It was just an innocent question." Santana lied. "But if Lord Tubbington is up for a three way then maybe…"

"Shut up!" laughed Brittany as she slapped Santana playfully. Santana hid her mixed emotions beneath laughter and affection. Santana wasn't a one girl kind of girl. She needed to get her frustrations out of her system before committing herself fully to Brittany. She could have some fun and experience new things without Brittany ever knowing- then once she'd had enough, she'll give Brittany her all. It would only save her cheating in the future when they were married or whatever.

Quinn strolled in happily to Rachel's private room with a cd player and some magazines. She set them down before kissing Rachel on the forehead.

"Hello again… I've brought you a surprise!" she said before turning the cd player on quietly. Barbra Streisand filled the room. "Thought it would maybe make you wake up so you could sing along. I know the inside of you is desperate to sing again." Quinn kissed Rachel's hand affectionately. "Anyway, whilst that's playing, I'm going to look through a few magazines. I'll let you know if there's any big celebrity news." Quinn had almost scared herself the first couple of times she visited Rachel and spoke to her like everything was normal, but now, as the visits became more frequent, she got used to her odd behaviour.

Quinn had listened to the album a few times over, as she sat in the room with Rachel, that she started to get to know the words. Then light notes started to escape her mouth. As she hummed along to 'My Man' she didn't notice the twitch of toes from under the sheets.

"I remember when you sang this for your audition at school. You blew me away." Quinn breathed as she turned another page on her third magazine. "Oh by the way, Katy Perry and Russell Brand are getting a divorce." Quinn added before looking up and seeing a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring into hers. Quinn blinked a few times. Was this real? When she realised it was, she leapt up out of the chair.

"Oh my God, Rachel! You're awake! Shit! I mean… how are you feeling? Oh my God you have no idea how-"

"-Quinn? Why are you here?" interrupted a very confused Rachel. Quinn looked down at Rachel's face- her brow was furrowed and she didn't look happy to see Quinn. She looked horrified. That was when it hit Quinn. It hit her like a bowling ball being thrown at her stomach. _She doesn't remember. _Quinn dropped her magazine in shock.

"I um… I was just leaving. I'll get a Doctor." she stuttered before walking out of the room backwards. She hit into the door on her way out- her whole body was shaking. She left Rachel alone and confused.

"Excuse me… Rachel Berry has just woken up… and she's forgotten everything." Quinn said to a nearby nurse before running out of the Hospital and releasing her hidden fears in the form of uncontrollable tears and bawls.


	15. Chapter 15

**SSOOORRRRRYYY! I've been a flake again! But here it is… thank you for being so patient! A huge thankyou to your reviews and follows/favourites! I'm so glad a lot of you are enjoying my story, and to those who are disappointed, I can only apologise. I can't write to everybody's tastes and I hope you find stories that are more to your liking. **

**THANKS AGAIN! (: **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE! **

Rachel lay on her hospital bed bemused. Her Dads were sitting by her side holding her hands and had filled her in on everything that had happened in the accident. Many times she pinched herself to see if she had been dreaming. First of all, why on Earth had she been practicing with the Cheerio's, and second of all, why was Quinn at her bedside? She felt like a whole chunk of her life had been ripped away. What if something significant had happened? Quinn's face looked distraught, but why? She had so many questions but nobody was answering them.

"Daddy, I know you're hiding something. Why was Quinn here?" Rachel demanded to know. Her dad shuffled about on his seat.

"Look, honey. Your father and I don't know for sure what's been going on with you recently, and we feel that if you don't either, we have no right to explain things from our perspective. We might have gotten things wrong. We are almost certain that your memory will come back in time, and we'd rather you discover things for yourself." He explained before squeezing her hand. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"But it's so frustrating!" she yelled as she pulled her hand away. "Do you have any idea how this feels?! It's like I'm a stranger looking in through a misty window. I can't remember anything!" she shouted as tears streamed down her face. Hiram looked over at Leroy and mentally messaged him. They agreed to go outside and talk.

"I don't know what to tell her, Leroy. We can't just drop this bombshell on her. She might not even have any idea about her sexuality at the moment." he said as his voice began to rise with frustration.

"I know. But she never came to us and told us for definite that she was seeing Quinn. We could have just made this up in our heads. I know it seemed obvious to us, but there is still a slim chance that we could have misinterpreted the whole thing. I think it's best that we don't say anything until she remembers. We could confuse her even more. Her brain is so delicate at the moment and I don't want to do anything that could jeopardise her health." Leroy responded sensibly. The two men decided to stick to their guns. Just as they were about to go back to Rachel's bedside, they noticed a beautiful dark girl lurking in the hallway.

"Can we help you, sweetheart?" Hiram asked. The girl shuffled about a bit before looking up at them.

"I've come to see Rach. She's a friend of mine. My name is Santana Lopez." Rachel's Dads recognised the name.

"Of course. I'll just go and check with her." Leroy said before going into Rachel's room.

"Santana is here?" Rachel was surprised.

"Yeah… why, don't you know her?"

"Yeah, I do… Let her in." Rachel agreed. She didn't want to turn anybody away- she had no idea what had been going on in her life recently so she didn't want to reject potential new friends she could have made. Santana made her way in and sat down beside her.

"Hello, you." Santana greeted. She soon laughed as Rachel's eyes widened. "Don't look so surprised… wow… you really don't remember a thing do you?" Rachel shook her head. "I'm so relieved you're okay after…"

"After what?" Rachel asked.

"Oh nothing… I just figured you'd remember that night… I'm almost offended." Santana responded with a glint in her eye.

"What are you talking about?"

"That can wait. Anyway… when do you get outta here?" Santana changed the subject. Her plan was going smoothly so far.

"Um… Not long. The swelling has gone down to almost nothing. They're just observing me for a while. Daddy said I might be out in a few days." Rachel stuttered. She wasn't used to being in Santana Lopez' presence… she was so close to her… and smiling. Almost friendly.

"Cool. We should hang out when you get out. Start again."

"Start what again? Santana, I really don't understand why you're here. You hate me!" Rachel fretted. Santana smirked.

"I think hate is a strong word… I think we mistook it for something else… evidently." Santana teased. Rachel's eyebrows furrowed.

"Santana… I honestly have no idea-"

"-ssh. Just stop worrying your pretty little head about it. I'm going to go and get us some movies to watch to pass the time. I won't be long."

"But San-"

"-Rachel, will you just stop worrying! Just get to know me… you might end up liking me a little more than expected." Santana winked before getting up and leaving the room. Santana explained to Rachel's Dads that she would be entertaining her for a while to take her mind off of things. They agreed and went home to catch up on sleep. Santana walked to her car with a huge smile planted on her face. _This will work and nothing is going to stop me. I needs some Berry action in my life._

Quinn sat in her car in the hospital car-lot trying to control her breathing. The worried breaths were coming out shallow and fast. She nearly had to grab a paper bag. She needed to see Rachel. Her body was aching for her, but it could all go wrong. She couldn't face that look of confusion again. The rejection… the loss of so much love and fun that they had together. _I can't just go in there and tell her that we were intimate! She'd laugh in my face! _Quinn thought to herself. _Or even worse… she could still hate me for the way I treated her in the past… or scared of me. I couldn't handle that. I need her to remember! _After long days and sleepless nights of trying to decide what to do, Quinn had gotten nowhere. Until she knew for sure Rachel would get her memory back, she didn't know if it was a good idea or not telling Rachel everything.

Santana sat next to Rachel as they watched 'Knocked Up' together. But neither of them were really watching the movie. Rachel kept glancing over at Santana and trying to decipher if this was genuine. Were they really friends? Had something changed so significantly in the past months that they sorted out their differences? Did Santana actually care for her now? It was way too much to take in.

Santana was thinking about a lot of different things. _She's so naïve. She'll believe anything I tell her in desperation to get her life back. I think it's showtime._

The loudness of Santana's confident voice broke the silence and gave Rachel a little shock.

"So… do you really not remember _anything _about that night?" Santana said as she turned to face Rachel.

"Santana, I don't even know what 'night' you are referring to. So does that answer your question?"

"Ohh feisty… that's the sexy Berry I missed." Santana smirked. Rachel's heart stopped suddenly. Sexy?!

"Umm…"

"Like I said… I'm offended that you can't remember us hooking up. I personally thought I was _sensational_." Santana suddenly revealed. Rachel really did think she was dreaming at this point.

"Excuse me?" Rachel whispered. This couldn't possibly be true.

"We hooked up… it was a loooong, hot night. You told me that you had had thing for me for a while… and who would I be to say no to those cute, puppy dog eyes." Santana lied behind her brilliantly convincing smile. "Don't look so shocked, Rachel. You must know that you have a thing for girls. It's built in." Rachel's cheeks flushed as Santana openly said what Rachel had been trying to hide for years. She was right. Rachel did like girls, and always had done. But she had never met one that would make her give in to herself. Maybe that was what happened. Santana must have changed something inside of her.

"So… you're saying that this was a one night thing? I know for a fact I would never do that with somebody I didn't love." Rachel stuck up for herself. Even though she knew deep down that Santana was probably telling the truth, the whole scenario still seemed alien to her.

"We only hooked up once… but you told me you liked me. And… well… I'm not going to lie and say I don't feel the same." Santana continued to lie. Rachel needed time to register the information. "And I've been so worried about you. I was relieved when I knew you'd be okay, so I swore to myself that I'd be here for you when you woke up. I'm going to help you remember… remember what we had."

Quinn slammed her car door shut. She had decided. She'd go and see Rachel. Just to let her know that they weren't feuding anymore. She didn't want to push her away with intense feelings. She'd wait for her to remember. She had to remember.

Quinn's heartbeat increased rapidly as she approached the hospitals main doors. She didn't think she'd ever be ready to see Rachel again after the instant heartbreak she felt last time, but she knew it had to be done. She practiced her steady breathing techniques as she got closer and closer to Rachel's room. Just as she turned onto her corridor, she bumped into Santana.

"Jesus, Q! You nearly spilt my coffee!" Santana yelled. Quinn was stunned into silence by Santana's fierce reaction.

"S-sorry… What are you doing here?" Quinn breathed. Santana smiled evilly.

"Oh you know… just checking up on Berry." Santana replied as she picked a piece of string off of Quinn's jacket.

"Right… I umm… better you know…" Quinn pointed to Rachel's room.

"Of course, yeah! Good luck." Santana smiled as she began to walk away. "I wouldn't expect her to welcome you with open arms though. That's my job now." Santana continued. She felt empowered. Quinn halted abruptly. She turned on her heel to face Santana.

"What did you just say?" Quinn said through gritted teeth. Santana walked up close to Quinn so she could feel her breath on her face.

"Poor, forgetful, naïve Rachel… she has no idea what's been going on… except now I've told her about our long night of passion." Santana sneered. Quinn's heart stopped.

"Y-you told her that? But that's a lie! Why would you do that?!" Quinn snapped.

"Because, Quinn, I'm a selfish bitch. You should know that by now. I'm craving berry juice." Santana said as she smirked. Quinn didn't know what to think.

"She… she _believed _you?" Quinn asked for confirmation. Santana nodded. "What about Brittany?"

"She's not going to know about this." Santana stated. Quinn laughed.

"And what's stopping me from telling her exactly? You didn't think that through." Quinn smiled as she thought she'd sorted out this mess. Santana laughed out loud- filling the whole hallway with the sound.

"You're not going to tell Brittany. And you're not going to tell Rachel." Santana stepped even closer towards Quinn. "Because if you do… I'll tell _everyone _what you are. Quinn Fabray… head cheerleader… every jocks wet dream… is fucking Rachel Berry… After the baby last year, I don't think that delicate reputation or the poor already humiliated family of yours can take another knocking, do you?" Santana hissed. Quinn looked shell-shocked. "No. I didn't think so. I'll see you around." Santana added before walking away.

"How could you do this to me, Santana!? I thought you were my best friend!" Quinn yelled as her whole world came crashing down.

"Friendship is a fickle thing, Quinn." Santana replied as she went out of sight.


End file.
